Dire Je t'aime à moi même
by koishiicolate
Summary: // YAOI, LEMON, INCOMPLETA // \ MiyaviKai, ReitaRuki, AoiUruha, etc? \ the GazettE está perdendo a atenção nos ensaios, porque quase todos os membros estão com as mentes focadas em outras coisas... Alguns perigos e desentendimentos se aproximam de todos.
1. Nosso Segredo

**Dire "Je t'aime" à moi-même****  
by Iihs**

Yo povo! XD Eis eu de novo, com mais uma fanfiction. Eu comecei ela sem querer, escrevendo no meu caderno de bateria os primeiros dois capítulos. xx Sim, sou doida de fazer isso.  
Dessa vez ela não tem nenhuma base de enredo, ou seja, qualquer coisa pode acontecer.  
Mistura de tudo um pouco, englobando Miyavi e the GazettE. Tem casais inimagináveis, como o "casal" desse primeiro capítulo.  
O título é em francês, e a tradução para ele é "Diga 'eu te amo' para mim". Antes ia ser só "Je t'aime" à moi-même, mas soaria estranho... "'Eu te amo' para mim"? XD Então eu tentei encaixar o "dire" aí.  
**É YAOI, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.  
O the GazettE e o Miyavi não me pertencem, mas quem me dera. 8D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo I – Nosso Segredo**

**Kai P.O.V.**

Miyavi-kun é uma pessoa muito gentil comigo, sempre. Costuma me convidar para um café sempre que nos encontramos, hora ou outra, dentro ou nos arredores da PS Company. Aceito de bom grado, sem dúvidas! Todos os assuntos, idéias e planos dele me encantam.  
Gosto muito, também, de sua aparência: o que mais me chama a atenção são suas incontáveis tatuagens. Lembro-me de um dia ter perguntado quantas ele tinha, e recebi uma resposta que me deixou, provavelmente, muito corado: "Hmmm..." – ele sorriu sexy nessa hora – "Qualquer dia, nós dois a sós na minha casa... Talvez você descubra quantas eu tenho."  
Eu não devia, não devia ter feito aquela pergunta. "Você ficou com vergonha, Kai-chan?", ouvi ele indagar, rindo, apertando uma bochecha minha de leve.  
Claro, eu sou teimoso: sempre pergunto esse tipo de coisa e, hoje a tarde, foi sobre seu cabelo – raspado do lado direito, todo colorido, repicado, comprido.  
_E aquela voz sexy dele me mata, me consome_. "Neo Visualism, Kai-chan." – ele não sabe o _quanto_ consegue me influenciar, controlar, _seduzir_. O que mais me preocupa é ele saber... Provavelmente, nunca mais falaria comigo.

"Hey, Kai, está tudo bem?", ouvi a voz conhecida de Aoi perguntar.  
"Ahn... Wah!?"

Descobri que eu tinha parado de tocar a bateria há alguns segundos e, a banda, ao perceber, também parou, tentando chamar minha atenção. Logo pedi desculpar, recomeçando o ensaio de Guren.  
Fiquei mais atento, e percebi que logo Reita e Ruki iam chegando mais perto, dando início a um pequeno fanservice. Não entendo como os dois _ainda_ estão convivendo só como amigos – é possível ver nos olhos dos dois como se amam e se _desejam_.  
O que mais me incomoda – nessa hora quase errei a virada – é que, às vezes (pra não dizer sempre...), eu me imagino desse jeito com Miyavi-kun. Perto, encostando, olhando nos olhos de outra maneira.  
Finalmente o ensaio acabou, e acho que tivemos um bom rendimento – não que minha mente estivesse focada nisso o tempo todo... Porque, desde aquele fanservice, eu só pensava em Miyavi... Comigo. Não sei se eu o amo ou se é pura atração, mas... O jeito encantador e brincalhão dele me aceitou em cheio, e toda a sua sensualidade _estava me deixando louco_.  
Caminhando até o vestiário, parei quando ouvi um gemido baixo, vindo do outro lado do corredor – de onde Reita e Ruki ficaram um tempo, depois da banda ter saído. Obviamente me aproximei, sem fazer barulho, e espiei.  
_Aquela foi a gota d'água_. Vi os dois juntos, em pé, o baixista abraçando (ou seria agarrando?) seu "amigo" por trás, pela cintura. Ambos em silêncio, a não ser pelos gemidos que o mais baixo soltava a cada vez que era... _encoxado_.  
E quase que automaticamente eu me imaginei sendo agarrado por Miyavi. E sentindo tudo iss-- os dois começaram a se mover obscenamente, como se estivessem de fato, fazendo _aquilo_.

"Hnnn, Rei-chan..."

Quando Ruki tentou se virar, foi solto e abandonado no corredor, enquanto Reita caminhava para longe do alcance de minha visão. O vocalista estava completamente paralisado, até que olhou um pouco para baixo e se assustou, começando a correr na minha direção. Também me assustei e virei para o outro lado, tentando dar a impressão de não ter visto nada; Ruki passou por mim, dizendo um breve "Oi, Kai" e, ainda correndo, entrou no vestiário.  
_E eu também precisava daquilo_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ruki P.O.V.**

Fiquei feliz do ensaio ter acabado! Finalmente, eu poderia descansar um pouco.  
O Gazetto já tinha ido embora, enquanto eu fiquei desligando os amplificadores. Rei-chan me esperou, para eu não ir sozinho.  
Depois de acabar meu "trabalho", saímos da sala. Mas, no meio do corredor, Reita me segurou pelo pulso e me agarrou pela cintura, momentos depois me... _encoxando_?  
Me assustei, mas não conseguia me mexer; acabei gemendo sem querer, sentindo ele mover-se de novo... Provocando a mesma reação em mim.  
Eu... Eu sempre amei o Rei-chan, mas isso provavelmente foi só uma brincadeira... Ele nunca ia fazer isso comigo de verdade, e... E eu decidi, meio que sem querer, "brincar" também. Afinal... Aquilo podia ser um teste, podia... Ser a "declaração" do Rei-chan. Não que eu soubesse direito o que estava fazendo, mas comecei a me esfregar na coxa dele, nem um pouco devagar, gemendo... Ele pareceu gostar e acompanhou meus movimentos.  
Aquilo podia _durar para sempre_, eu estava... Gostando, e muito. E, pelo o que eu sentia, Reita também: nem o gancho de sua calça podia esconder. Fui me virar: eu queria beija-lo. _Pra que, hein_? – ele me soltou e andou para longe. Será que eu fiz algo errado?  
Um pouco triste olhei para baixo e me assustei; a última coisa que eu queria era que alguém me visse daquele... Jeito. Não foi só o Rei-chan que tinha ficado... Assim. Minha situação, pior que a dele. E me lembrei de que perto de mim tinha o vestiário... Não pensei duas vezes e corri para lá. No meio do caminho vi Kai, mas só cumprimentei, sem parar; vi Miyavi mais para frente e não liguei, entrando no vestiário, suspirando aliviado ao vê-lo vazio.  
Entrei num box do banheiro e, sem me importar com mais nada, comecei a fazer o que eu tanto ansiava... Que eu tanto queria que Reita fizesse em mim.  
Não liguei para que ouvissem meus gemidos, apesar de que iam me estranhar para o resto da vida... Ou a Rei-chan, porque eu gemia seu nome; só não pude me conter de surpresa quando bateram na porta do meu box e ouvi uma voz conhecida me perguntar:

"Ruki? Você... Está aí?"

Gelei na hora e fiquei em silêncio, _porque era Kai_.

"E... Eu.", respondi, com medo, rapidamente tentando arrumar minhas roupas.  
"Nós podemos... Conversar?"  
"Ah... Ai."

Soltei um longo suspiro e, mais calmo, abri o box, dando de cara com um Kai desesperado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai P.O.V.**

Olhando na direção para a qual Ruki tinha corrido, avistei Miyavi-kun vindo em minha direção. Acenei, sorrindo, e ele acenou de volta, se aproximando mais e me cumprimentando "decentemente":

"Yo, Kai-chan.", disse ele, estendendo a mão.  
"Wah, boa tarde, Miyavi-kun!", eu sorri bobo e fui apertar sua mão...

_Quando fui abraçado por ele_.  
Estávamos com os rostos quase colados, ele me abraçando... Com aquele sorriso assustadoramente sexy. Olhando nos meus olhos. E, obviamente, o rubor tomou conta de minha face.

"Como vai, querido Kai-chan?"  
"Eu... Vou... B-bem."

Nem tanto, porque eu me lembrei de que eu _ainda_ precisava fazer algo que me aliviasse. E eu estava com meu corpo colado com o de Miyavi, o que me preocupou mil vezes mais.

"Certeza? Você parece envergonhado.", disse, tentando me soltar.

Mas aí eu pensei... Se ele visse, seria pior!  
Então eu abracei-o, impedindo nossos corpos de se separarem.

"Hmmm, Kai-chan... Seu corpo me parece diferente" – gelei na hora – "Você emagreceu?" – ah. –, ouvia ele dizendo, enquanto eu apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro para que ele não me visse corado. "Você deve ter visto Reita e Ruki, não?"

Gelei novamente; porém afirmei, com medo, a verdade.

"Que pergunta boba, a minha... Como poderia não ter visto, se vocês acabaram de ensaiar?", perguntou, retoricamente, rindo – Era só isso? – "Não é para agora, mas é que eu queria falar com eles."  
"Ah... Eles devem estar por... Aí."  
"De fato", ele riu, bobo. "Kai-chan, o que você acha de passar a noite lá em casa?"  
"Ah, Miyavi-kun, eu não sei..." – como assim não sei? O que eu mais quero é passar a noite com ele!  
"Tudo bem, ainda tem tempo. Eu vou para casa às seis, e ainda são quatro. Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar vendo umas coisas no salão de avisos."

Concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Okay, depois eu te encontro.", respondi, me soltando do abraço. Antes que Miyavi fosse embora, ele conseguiu me deixar completamente constrangido:  
"Ah, e eu notei que você está excitado."

Aquilo foi _maldade_! Miyavi-kun pode me deixar envergonhado muitas vezes, mas o que ele disse me deixou completamente sem graça, ou pior, preocupado: e se ele suspeitasse do motivo? E se ele... Realmente soubesse que eu fico assim quando _penso nele_?  
...Qualquer coisa, depois eu poderia perguntar – se eu tivesse coragem, claro.  
Após alguns minutos pensando, decidi ver se estava tudo bem com Ruki – aliás, eu precisava também informar sobre Miyavi-kun e, principalmente... Desabafar. Podia não ter um espelho em mãos, mas tinha certeza de que minha expressão pendia para o _desespero_.  
Caminhei até o vestiário e entrei silenciosamente, dando passos vagarosos e parei ao ouvir um gemido:

"Hmm... Rei-chan..."

Congelei no mesmo instante. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei só ouvindo os sons que Ruki produzia... _Cada vez pior_. Esse tipo de coisa acabava definitivamente com minha sanidade!

"Ah, Reita...!" – quem me dera se eu pudesse ouvir Miyavi-kun gemendo meu nome – "Hnnn!" – ou pelo menos gemendo por minha causa – "Rei-cha-- Hmm!" – melhor ainda, quem me dera gemer por ele – "Rei-- Ah!" – e para ele – "Hmmmmm...!" - _bem perto dele_.

Eu não agüentava mais ouvir os gemidos de Ruki e resolvi interferir, batendo em sua porta.

"Ruki? Você... Está aí?"  
"E... Eu.", me respondeu o vocalista, depois de alguns segundos, pego de surpresa.  
"Nós podemos... Conversar?"  
"Ah... Hai."

Ouvi um suspiro e Ruki abriu a porta do box, olhando para mim da cabeça aos pés, se assustando um pouco no meio do caminho.

"Kai-chan, o que aconteceu?"  
"Hm?"  
"Você parece... Desesperado."  
"A-ah. É que aconteceram umas coisas. Aliás, depois o Miyavi quer conversar com você, então se você achar ele por aí já pode ir cobrando.", avisei.  
"Arigatou, Kai-chan... Depois eu falo com ele. O que aconteceu?..."

Sentei-me num banco do vestiário, enquanto Ruki fazia o mesmo. Suspirei, sem olhar para ele, e comecei meus relatos:

"É que eu gosto muito de uma pessoa... Só que ela parece me considerar apenas um amigo e não liga para as 'brincadeiras' que faz."

O vocalista se assustou levemente, talvez associando meu desabafo a si mesmo.

"Ah... Kai-chan também?" – dessa vez, quem se assustou fui eu.  
"Você diz... Gosta do Reita, não é?"  
"N-não conta pra ninguém, onegai!"

Ruki pareceu tão desesperado quanto eu ao dizer aquilo, mas eu, como bom amigo, prometi não contar.

"Eu vi vocês no corredor, Ruki... Gomen."  
"C-como!?" – pude ver que ele ruborizava violentamente.  
"Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, já disse. E agora é a sua vez de guardar segredo... Eu... Fiquei e ainda estou... Com vontade de fazer o que você estava fazendo segundos atrás. Por causa do que eu vi. Eu imagino o Miyavi-kun..."

Nós dois estávamos completamente sem graça, um tentando desviar o olhar do outro. Até que Ruki começou:

"Eu mal consegui acabar..." e, num, sussurro, continuou: "E eu _ainda_ estou precisando disso."

"Somos dois" foi a única coisa que eu consegui pronunciar, mas depois arrisquei a proposta mais absurda de toda a minha vida:

"Nós podíamos... Nos livrar dessa vontade, mesmo que momentaneamente... Juntos. Eu posso não ser o Reita e você definitivamente não é... O Miyavi-kun... Mas..."  
"Tudo bem, nós podemos, Kai-chan..."

Me assustei – nunca tinha ouvido resposta tão rápida e decidida vinda de Ruki, ainda mais para _uma coisa dessas_. Mas ele continuou:

"Desde que sejamos só amigos... E que esse seja o **nosso segredo**."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando eu comecei essa fic, eu definitivamente NUNCA pensei que ela ia deixar de ser oneshot. Pois bem, cá está, terminado, o capítulo I.  
Agradeço muito a uma fanfiction chamada "Banheiro", da autora **Mika desu**. Me inspirei bastante nela na hora de escrever a parte RxR e, obviamente, a parte do banheiro. XD Espero que não se importe, foi como uma homenagem.  
Mas hein? Kai e Ruki? "WTF?", vocês devem estar pensando... É, eu também. 8DDD FOI SEM QUERER, MAS OMG, SEI LÁ. Não é tão ruim assim. .-.

Capítulo II? Esperem, queridos. 8D Sim, eu sou má.  
Enquanto isso, eu deixo vocês reviewzarem, não precisam pedir 8DDD Sério, serei grata se puderem me deixar uma review.


	2. Café a Dois

**Dire "Je t'aime" à moi-même****  
by Iihs**

Yo povo! Tou chegando aqui com o capítulo dois da "Dire Je t'aime à moi-même", espero que vocês gostem. 8D  
Ah sim, eu costumo trabalhar com POVs pequenos, me desculpem. Eu não sei se algum dia eu vou conseguir ilustrar pelo menos um capítulo por POV, mas o motivo disso é o fato de eu gostar de ver a história de todos os lados possíveis, por isso costumo alternar com mais freqüência, fazendo o intervalo de tempo ser curto e, assim, um mesmo fato importante ser analisado de duas ou mais maneiras.  
Hmmm, não esqueçam de deixar a review 8D Não machuca, sério!  
Tenho também que agradecer à **Mayumii.** por me ajudar em alguns trechos, aka "Hora da fic interativa, Yumi! Vamulá, me digita um trecho aí." 8DDD Sim, eu sou folgada.  
**É YAOI, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.  
O the GazettE e o Miyavi não me pertencem, mas quem me dera. 8D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo II – Café a Dois**

**Ruki P.O.V.**

Aceitar a proposta do Kai-chan foi algo tão absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... _Interessante_.  
A coisa que eu mais queria era sentir Rei-chan em mim, mas isso era improvável, impossível demais... Tanto que _doía_. Mas minha tensão aumentava – principalmente depois do que aconteceu no corredor – e eu não podia negar que o que viesse era lucro.

"Sem dúvidas que será nosso segredo, Ruki... Nenhum de nós vai querer ficar espalhando isso por aí.", disse Kai, beijando meu pescoço de leve. Gemi baixinho, porque não estava preparado.

Kai-chan passou algum tempo beijando e mordiscando meu pescoço, arrancando suspiros de minha parte. Depois ficou de frente para mim e, antes de continuar o que estava fazendo, disse:

"Hm, Ruki... Se você quiser gemer alguma coisa... Eu não ligo se for o nome de Reita, ok?"

Concordei com a cabeça, sendo surpreendido por um beijo _em meus lábios, pessoal demais_. Apesar disso, decidi não resistir e aproveitar, imaginando beijar Rei-chan.  
Kai ia abrindo os botões de minha camisa vagarosamente, enquanto nossas bocas permaneciam coladas.  
Não demorou muito para que eu tirasse a dele também e sentisse alguns beijos serem distribuídos por minha pele descoberta.  
Eu sabia que não era Reita, mas imaginar nunca faz mal; praticamente _sussurrava_ seu nome, em pequenos gemidos. Além deles e do som que nossos corpos eventualmente faziam, nada mais era ouvido – silêncio absoluto, por assim dizer.  
Kai-chan voltou a me beijar nos lábios, contendo alguns gemidos meus enquanto, acariciando meu corpo, tentava abrir minha calça. Soltei-me do beijo por alguns instantes, para ajudá-lo a me despir por completo; eu não sentia vergonha alguma, apenas... _desejo_. Eu não queria fazer aquilo com o baterista, mas sim com Reita... E era óbvio que ele também não estava querendo sexo comigo, mas sim com Miyavi. Nós estávamos nos usando apenas para aliviar momentaneamente nossas vontades por aqueles que não podemos ter...  
Provavelmente seria vergonhoso se nos encontrassem assim... Ainda mais se fossem aqueles que nós amamos. Ia doer muito, muito mesmo. Aquele tipo de dor... Que deixa nossos corações _dilacerados_.  
Foi quando Kai parou o que estava fazendo e olhou, assustado, para a porta do vestiário.

"Kai-chan...?", perguntei.  
"Hm, nada, eu achei que tinha visto alguém."

Ele voltou a beijar meu peito, mas estava visivelmente preocupado, talvez por _realmente_ ter visto alguém.  
Gemi um pouco mais alto quando eu senti-o morder um de meus mamilos. Em seguida, senti algo quente e molhado, abrindo os olhos para ver o que era: Kai começava a me lamber, em alguns pontos de meu corpo que eu nunca teria idéia de que eram _tão_ fracos assim. Gemi, por impulso, tentando pensar em Reita.

"Hn... Rei-chan..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai P.O.V.**

Beijei o pescoço de Ruki mais uma vez e, terminando de jogar suas calças em algum lugar qualquer, ouvi a porta do vestiário batendo, levemente. Como se fosse automático, virei-me para o onde o barulho havia se originado, com pressa. Olhei, irresoluto, por alguns segundos... Minha imaginação estava me enganando ou eu tinha visto um pouco do cabelo de _Miyavi_ desaparecendo por aquela porta!?

"Kai-chan...?" – era Ruki, provavelmente preocupado com meu movimento brusco.  
"Hm, nada, eu achei que tinha visto alguém.", me limitei a responder.

O vocalista pareceu acreditar, então não perdi tempo e comecei a beijar seu peito.  
Como alguém podia ser tão baixinho, passivo e _adorável_? Se eu não fosse completamente apaixonado por Miyavi-kun, Reita que se cuidasse – eu já estaria roubando Ruki para mim.  
Não sei, mas acho que ele percebera que eu continuava um pouco aflito; para distraí-lo (e "avançar" no que fazíamos, claro), morde um de seus mamilos sem muita força, com medo de machucá-lo. Fiquei satisfeito com o gemido que ouvi, passando a lamber o mesmo lugar.

"Hn... Rei-chan..."

Não que eu tivesse me magoado por Ruki clamar pelo baixista, mas aquilo, de certa forma, _doía_.  
Estranhamente, eu queria acabar com isso logo. Depois de pensar ter visto Miyavi-kun, eu passei a me sentir um pouco _mal_, talvez por culpa.  
Desci meus beijos pela pele descoberta de Ruki, até chegar no ponto mais sensível de seu corpo – arrancando um rápido gemido, que me agradou muito. Percebi que meus feitos, _meus_, causavam tais reações. E o que eu mais imaginava... Era arrancar esses sons de Miyavi. E vice-versa, sem dúvidas.  
Continuei, pensando nele. Segurando Ruki pela cintura, passei a lambê-lo, da base para cima. Ouvia o vocalista gemer, longamente, o _nome de Reita_. Em pensamentos, Miyavi me dizia "Kai-chan..." e eu continuava, não com o baixinho, mas sim com aquele que roubou meu coração.  
Fazia tudo o que poderia para provocar prazer a Miya-- Ruki. Passamos um longo tempo num silêncio quebrado apenas por gemidos e, quando ele estava quase se acabando, meu celular tocou.

"Ah, gomen, Ruki!", comecei, tirando o telefone de meu bolso. "Um segundo, por favor... Alô?"  
"_Kai-chan?_" – era a voz de Miyavi – "_Já são cinco e meia, você não vem?_"  
"Wah! Prometo que já estou indo aí, Miyavi-kun!"  
"_Estarei esperando._", me respondeu simplesmente, finalizando a ligação.

Andei até Ruki e lhe dei um selinho.

"Você se veste?", perguntei.  
"Hn, tudo bem." – nessa hora parecia que seus olhos me mostravam desapontamento.  
"Desculpe _mesmo_, outro dia... A gente pode continuar."  
"Hai."

Ele enlaçou meu pescoço com um braço e me puxou para um longo beijo, que só foi terminado quando ambos estávamos completamente sem ar. Estranhei, pois um beijo – e, desse jeito ainda – é algo _íntimo demais_, porém só pude sorrir e fazer um breve cafuné em seus cabelos:

"Nos vemos depois, chibi."

Percebi que ele corou com o apelido recém-dado, e contive um riso. Arrumei-me um pouco, lavando as mãos, e saí do vestiário deixando um Ruki com um pouco de frio para trás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miyavi P.O.V.**

Desde que eu tinha visto _aquilo entre Kai e Ruki_, fiquei receoso em chamá-lo de novo. Todavia, acho que entendi o que se passava – ou não – ao ouvir o vocalista chamar por _Reita_.  
Sem dúvidas, ao ver _meu_ Kai-chan daquele jeito, só pude ficar com ciúmes, e por isso mesmo não desisti de convidá-lo.

"Miyavi-kun, Miyavi-kun!" – ouvi passos apressados e alguém me chamando – "Sumimasen! Eu perdi a hora..." – Kai estava ofegante, corado, _lindo_.  
"Yo, Kai-chan.", eu respondi com um sorriso bobo, abraçando-o pela cintura, puxando para perto, _como eu sempre gostava de fazer_. "Você demorou... Eu pensei que não quisesse mais vir."  
"Gomen, eu realment--" – coloquei o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o corar.  
"Shhh."

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo... Eu estava admirando-o com um sorriso sedutor estampado nos meus lábios... E foi quando eu notei que os dele estavam levemente inchados. Ao invés de fechar a cara, sorri maliciosa e falsamente. Eu... Não poderia ficar tão sério com Kai-chan.  
Ele me olhou ingênuo, indagando o porquê de minha expressão. Com o dedo, comecei a acariciar seu lábio inferior, observando-o corar mais ainda.

"Hmmm, seus lábios estão inchados, Kai-chan."  
"...!?" – sua face infantil era _a coisa mais fofa do mundo_.  
"Andou beijando alguém?", perguntei, sussurrando, com uma voz no mínimo sensual – qualquer fangirl morreria ao me ouvir falando desse jeito.  
"Eu... Quê?"  
"Quem me dera... Se fosse eu.", ainda sorrindo, me aproximei de seus lábios devagar. Kai-chan fechou os olhos e eu pude sentir que seu coração acelerou, o que só me fez ficar com dó de continuar a brincadeira.

Mas, apesar de tudo, prossegui; dei o selinho mais rápido de toda a história e me afastei, fazendo o baterista abrir os olhos e fazer, sem intenção, uma carinha emburrada _muito meiga_. Não segurei o riso e perguntei:

"Você achou que eu fosse fazer mais, é?"

Só pude ver suas bochechas ficarem violentamente vermelhas, o que me induziu a apertá-las de leve, ainda rindo. Sem pressa, aproximei-me com os lábios perto de sua orelha, e mordisquei-a delicadamente.

"Você é um _amor_ vermelho desse jeito."

Kai-chan baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Soltando-o, sorri normalmente para ele, voltando ao assunto principal:

"Então, você vem hoje?"  
"Eu... Na verdade, não pensei nisso ainda."  
"Hmm, temos..." – olhei no relógio de pulso – "...20 minutos para você decidir."  
"Acho que vou pensar um pouco... Vamos sentar ali?", ele perguntou, apontando para um banco.  
"Oh, claro. Você tinha algum compromisso?"  
"Não, mas é que a banda não sabe se alimentar se eu não cozinhar para eles.", e riu.

Fomos ao dito banco, e eu fiquei imaginando... Coisas indecentes. O que, na verdade, eu _adoraria_ que acontecesse.

_"Hmm, temos..." – olhei no relógio de pulso – "20 minutos para você decidir."  
"Miyavi-kun", disse Kai, de forma muito sexy, jogando-se em cima de mim, fazendo-me cair no chão. O que acontecia aqui? "Queria fazer uma coisa com você lá na sua casa..."_

Ele, sorrateiramente, encontrou os botões de minha blusa, e foi tirando um por um. Nunca imaginei... Que ele pudesse ser tão atirado, mas gostei da situação.

"Mas...", ele murmurou, mordiscando minha orelha, "...Eu quero fazer isso agora."

Arregalei os olhos. Kai, sorrindo maliciosamente, se ajeitava sobre mim, terminando de desabotoar a blusa e percorrendo, com os olhos, meu tórax--

"Miyavi-kun?"  
"Hm?", me virei, olhando um Kai puro e inocente sorrindo. Ah, droga... Ao ver aquela carinha meiga toda essa história imaginada foi por água a baixo... Ele _nunca_ seria assim, e disso eu tinha certeza absoluta.  
"O que você acha de, lá na sua casa...", percebi que ele estava envergonhado, o que me dava esperanças. "...Eu cozinhar pra você?"  
"Ahn?"  
"Cozinhar, pra você. Eu gosto muito de fazer isso e ficaria feliz se o Miyavi-kun aceitasse provar as comidas que eu faço."  
"Ah, sim..." – agora me toquei de que eu estava imaginando _demais_, apesar de resistir ao impulso de falar que a única coisa que eu tinha necessidade de comer era ele – "Claro que pode cozinhar, Kai-chan!"

Fiquei feliz quando seu rosto se iluminou num belo e perfeito sorriso. Acho que eu também sorri, bobo, mas depois cutuquei sua bochecha esquerda, recebendo um olhar indagador como resposta.

"Você tem covinha desse lado, que meigo!"  
"M-miyavi-kun!", ele gaguejou, corando de leve mas depois sorrindo outra vez.  
"Enfim, você vem, neee?"  
"Claro que sim!", respondeu, me dando um sorriso.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, sem assunto, quando me assustei um pouco com o toque do meu celular – pedi licença para Kai-chan e atendi.

"Moshi-moshi?"  
"_Miyavi-sama, sua carona está quase chegando."_  
"Hoje não... Meu veículo está aqui na PS mesmo. Vou usá-lo, certo?"  
"_Sem problemas, vou avisar._"  
"Sankyu.", e eu desliguei, guardando o celular e olhando discretamente para Kai, que estava admirando a sala.

Sem que ele percebesse, dei um beijinho em seu rosto, fazendo-o ruborizar.

"Vamos, então?"  
"H-hai..."

Peguei na mão de Kai e levantei, puxando-o, alegre e bobo. Ele se assustou por uns momentos mas depois sorriu, enquanto eu soltava sua mão; fomos até a garagem conversando sobre nossos ensaios, e percebi que ele tinha ficado surpreso com o tal veículo porque, no caso, era uma _moto_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai P.O.V.**

"Uma moto, Miyavi-kun!?", eu estava sorrindo feito um retardado, admirando cada detalhe do veículo.  
"Sim, sim. Você gosta?"  
"Eu tenho carteira de moto, mas nunca pude dirigir uma... Deixa, vai!?", pedi, quase implorando, com os olhos brilhantes. Ele riu um pouco antes de me responder.  
"Deixo sim. Desde que você não bata ela, viu?", condicionou, de brincadeira. Eu nem liguei muito, apenas concordei, sorrindo largamente. Algum tempo depois já estávamos nos ajeitando nela.É loucura pensar nisso, mas consegui estremecer só de Miyavi-kun enlaçar minha cintura nesse momento. Sem malícia, sem desejo... Kami-sama, por que eu sempre tenho que ficar pensando nessas coisas? Será que sou tão carente por amor assim? Por que as mãos dele tinham que ser tão quentes...?**  
**Hmm, eu posso ser doente... Provavelmente eu sou _muito doente_ ao ter essas fantasias sexuais com ele. Às vezes, penso que sou louco. Mas, nessas horas, tão perto dele, aquela sensação do "tudo está bem" parece não existir mais... Nessa moto, juntos.  
O perfume dele é tão bom, tão envolvente. É como se seu cheiro tivesse personalidade própria, me inebriando totalmente. As mãos dele são macias. Sinto-me como as fangirls, que esperam pelo menos um toque dele para morrerem felizes.  
Liguei a moto, e logo perguntei onde Miyavi-kun morava – eu não sabia... E fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que era em uma cidade ao lado da que estávamos. Por ter passado alguns fins de semana da minha adolescência lá, eu conhecia perfeitamente o caminho, então não foi problema... O que me tirava atenção era o fato dele estar agarrado a mim.  
Tentei me concentrar na estrada, miseravelmente... Tudo em que eu pensava era nesse maldito guitarrista, apenas nele. A cada vez que eu acelerava a moto ou que virava uma curva, sentia seus braços me enlaçarem com mais força... Isso me deixava _louco_.  
Desde quando, desde _quando_ eu comecei a pensar tanto nele? Se ele me abraçasse mais forte eu sem dúvidas ia perder o controle da direção. Felizmente tínhamos chegado na cidade, e diminuí a velocidade, esperando Miyavi me guiar para sua casa.

"Hmmm, vire a esquerda, depois é a quarta à direita."  
"Hai!"

Obedeci os comandos de Miyavi-kun, aliviado em ter que realmente prestar atenção nas ruas. Em menos de quinze minutos ele já estava apontando para o próprio... prédio?, e eu parei a moto na frente do mesmo, pedindo para ele descer.  
Não que ele não tivesse obedecido, mas... Antes de qualquer coisa senti-o beijar meu pescoço devagar, sem se importar com o porteiro ou quem quer que seja, prosseguindo, me abraçando mais forte... _Ah, Kami-sama, eu poderia morrer_. Ficamos algum tempo assim, e eu estava visivelmente tenso, até que ele me soltou e desceu da moto como se não tivesse acontecido nada – ele faz de propósito, não é possível!

"Onde você guarda a moto, Miyavi-kun?"  
"Não precisa guardá-la, só desligue e pegue as chaves. Minha staff sempre sabe quando eu chego aqui e já cuida dessas coisas, sempre."

Fiquei impressionado, apenas concordando e fazendo o que Miyavi me disse. Ter uma carreira solo rendia tanto assim?  
Ele me puxou pela cintura para dentro do prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro brevemente; eu apenas acompanhei-o, observando o caminho. Pegamos o elevador, e vi o botão do último andar ser apertado. Dentro dele, havia um grande espelho e nenhuma câmera, o que acabou me impressionando um pouco. Como qualquer bobo no elevador prestes a visitar alguém, admirei meu reflexo por alguns segundos e arrumei meu cabelo, que estava um pouco esgrouvinhado. Miyavi riu, comentando um breve "que meigo, Kai-chan." no meu ouvido, vendo-me arrepiar.  
Algum tempo depois eu percebi que o elevador tinha parado – e não estávamos em nenhum andar. Olhei o reflexo daquele que me acompanhava e percebi que ele estava com um sorriso _terrivelmente sedutor_.

"O que aconteceu...?", perguntei, preocupado.  
"Hm", ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo, me abraçando por trás, olhando nossos reflexos. "Eu apertei o botão de alarme."

Fechei os olhos automaticamente quando ele beijou meu pescoço de novo – seus lábios estavam _quentes_, faziam minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Quase caí, delirando, quando senti o contato de sua língua, igualmente quente, na mesma região; gemi baixo, com medo de que ele ouvisse. Infelizmente, todo meu esforço não foi o suficiente porque, abrindo os olhos, pude ver em nossos reflexos que o seu sorriso se alargara.  
Lentamente, tentei virar-me para Miyavi – o outro lado de meu corpo foi recebido com um intenso beijo em minha boca, o qual eu não tive audácia para não corresponder. Agarrando seu pescoço, ofeguei de leve, o que me fez, mesmo que sem querer, entreabrir meus lábios, já sentindo a língua de Miyavi-kun invadir-me. _Ele não tinha idéia de há quanto tempo eu esperava por isso_... A única coisa que eu pude fazer nessa situação foi continuar beijando-o, enquanto me sentia ser empurrado até uma das paredes do elevador, ficando literalmente _encurralado_. Uma das mãos dele desceu pela minha cintura, devagar, puxando minha perna para cima, nos deixando em uma posição incrivelmente _sugestiva_; nossas bocas não se descolaram por vários minutos... O beijo só foi terminado quando eu me assustei ao ver que o elevador tinha voltado a subir.

"Ah...", tentei dizer algo, ofegante. "Eu..." – estava óbvio que formar frases era a única coisa que eu não iria conseguir fazer no momento.  
"Kai-chan...", respondeu ele, lambendo os próprios lábios "...Você beija muito bem."

Senti meu rosto ficar quente – mais do que já estava – e, pelo riso de Miyavi-kun, eu estava completamente corado.  
Ele me soltou e, nessa hora, eu lamentei baixinho pelo frio que se apossou de meu corpo, antes colado com o dele. Vi o elevador parando no último andar, e abrindo as portas. MYV saiu para o hall e eu, reagindo só alguns instantes depois, o segui.  
Observando o salão onde estávamos, percebi que se tratava daqueles prédios de _um apartamento a cada dois andares_... Meu sonho de criança era poder morar – ou pelo menos passar algum tempo – em um desses!  
Ele destrancou e abriu a porta; pude notar que o corredor de entrada era visivelmente _a cara dele_: a pintura da parede possuía pinturas num estilo Mondrian, com alguns kanjis que eu não tentei identificar. Havia também um porta-chaves, com várias delas – e foi lá que ele colocou a do apartamento. Pedi licença para entrar e, ao chegar na sala, me encantei com o ambiente, tão... Arrumado a sua própria maneira. Era ligeiramente bagunçado e a distribuição dos sofás era moderna, em diagonal, um pouco perturbante para aqueles que não estavam acostumados – como eu.

"Você gostou, Kai-chan?"  
"Hn?", olhei em seus olhos e, sem querer, pousei minha visão em seus lábios, levemente inchados. Corei, imaginando do que teria sido a pergunta.  
"Desculpe, aqui tá meio bagunçado."  
"Ah-!" – me toquei – "N-não, aqui é agradável... Eu gostei bastante do seu apartamento."

Só pude sorrir de volta ao ver a expressão satisfeita de Miyavi, que tirava os próprios sapatos. Comecei a não prestar tanta atenção na moradia... E voltei a pensar naquele beijo do elevador. _O que foi aquilo_? Eu... Gostei muito, não posso negar.  
Mas por que Miyavi-kun tinha me dado aquele beijo? Ele está me provocando, não é possível... Brincando comigo sem saber o que eu verdadeiramente sinto... E isso só aumenta minha tensão. Algum dia – provavelmente, nesse exato momento – eu não vou mais conseguir falar com ele civilizadamente, eu... Eu só queria que ele me beijasse de novo! Talvez algo mais... Mas não é pedir muito, é?  
Não dava para agüentar olhar pra ele sem corar, ou recomeçar a ter minhas fantasias... Eu estava ficando louco, louco de amores. E cada momento que nós passávamos juntos intensificava esse sentimento, me corroendo... Miyavi-kun nunca iria entender, e muito menos corresponder aos meus sentimentos: disso eu tinha certeza.  
Ou, talvez, eu _preferisse_ imaginar que ele não quer nada comigo, provavelmente para não me arrepender depois de ver todas minhas falsas esperanças sendo despedaçadas. Obviamente eu seria a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo se ele realmente me amasse ao invés de simplesmente _brincar_ comigo, mas...

"Kai-chan, você não vai tirar os sapatos?"  
"Ah, vou sim..."

Tirei meus sapatos e coloquei-os ao lado dos dele, sorrindo meigamente – como eu _sempre_ insistia em fazer.  
Estava decidido a não decepcioná-lo hoje: iria fazer o melhor jantar de todos os tempos.  
Ri de mim mesmo em pensamento ao perceber que eu parecia uma jovem garota apaixonada, tentando impressionar o amado com comidas caseiras, uma roupa nova, um novo penteado... Sem ao menos ser percebida, e ser sempre vítima das brincadeiras – às vezes pervertidas – daquele que tenta impressionar.  
Ah, o que é isso...? Me senti como uma legítima personagem de shoujo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miyavi P.O.V.**

Percebi que depois daquele beijo Kai ficara quieto _demais_ para meu gosto. Eu devia ter exagerado – não que importasse, claro. Meu claro objetivo era deixar ele assim, tão indefeso.  
Apesar de amá-lo, meu maior passatempo era vê-lo envergonhado ou constrangido... A expressão que ele fazia era extremamente _meiga_... E eu gostava mais ainda de seu sorriso – tinha até direito a covinhas na bochecha esquerda!  
Observei-o tirando os sapatos e, quando ele acabou, logo fui dizendo:

"Fique à vontade, Kai-chan! A casa é sua também."  
"Wah", ele corou de leve, "Arigatou, Miyavi-kun. Fico muito, muito feliz mesmo de ser bem-vindo aqui!"  
"Sem formalidades." – ele corou de leve, como se fosse uma heresia o que eu tinha dito. "Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água, um café talvez?"

Resisti ao impulso de perguntar "água, café, _sexo_...?" e soltei um riso divertido sem querer, recebendo um olhar indagador de Kai.

"Nada não, é que eu pensei numa coisa." – prossegui – "Qualquer coisa que você quiser é só pedir."

Ele sorriu larga e sinceramente em resposta, dizendo apenas um "obrigado". Percebi que Kai olhava para minha sala, quando seus olhos brilharam e ele apontou na direção da TV, com a face carregada de admiração:

"MIYAVI-KUN, É DE PLASMA!?"

Só pude rir da reação dele ao ver minha tevê, e confirmei.

"Como você consegue essas coisas? Quantas polegadas isso tem...!?" – ele fazia uma expressão tão boba e maravilhada.  
"Kai-chan, você realmente não está acostumado com isso, né?", perguntei, ainda rindo.  
"Eu não tenho uma carreira solo como você, e Miyavi-kun é mais famoso que o the GazettE... Eu moro numa casa _normal_."  
"Sério? Eu não sabia do meu sucesso assim!" – disse, sorrindo, como se estivesse recebendo um elogio – "Sua banda faz muito também, não reclame, Kai-chan. _Eu, por exemplo, tenho toda a discografia_."  
"Ah... Quê!?"  
"Eu pareço um fã louco, né?", comentei, me aproximando do ouvido do baterista. "_Saiba que eu sou seu fã número um._", sussurrei.  
"Eu... Ah... Obrigado... Eu acho."

Me afastei dele e só pude sorrir ao ver seu rosto corado... Ah, se Kai-chan soubesse como ele fica _incrivelmente lindo_ desse jeito. Eu poderia comê-lo – no sentido literal (não que eu não estivesse planejando fazer isso no sentido figurado) – a qualquer hora, de tão meigo e fofo que era.  
Ele continuava admirando minha sala, quando se virou para mim e perguntou, subitamente:

"Miyavi-kun, você já está com fome? Eu podia ir cozinhando algo..."  
"Hm, só se você quiser."  
"Então eu vou! Você gosta do quê?"

Kai-chan sempre se empolgava com cozinha, o que eu acho bárbaro (no melhor dos sentidos, claro) para um homem. Eu realmente não tenho jeito com essas coisas e, ao vê-lo, eu sinto como se fosse meu oposto: cozinha bem, é meigo e passivo, não tem complexo de oresama... _É um amorzinho_.

"Eu como o que você quiser cozinhar, Kai-chan... Já provei das comidas mais estranhas: acho que você nunca ouviu falar de _feijoada_, por acaso."  
"Nunca mesmo... De onde que é isso?"  
"Brasil."  
"Só podia ser... Miyavi-kun ainda vai fazer um show no... Ahn..."  
"Maracanã."  
"É, isso mesmo! Você ainda vai conseguir, deve ter um monte de fãs no Brasil..."  
"Claro, _meu amor_. Eu faço sucesso no mundo inteiro.", respondi, de brincadeira, fazendo pose. Kai-chan riu, seguido por mim.

Risos cessados, meu baterista afirmou que prepararia algo mais conhecido aqui no Japão... Desde que eu já tivesse os ingredientes. Por sorte, ele conseguiu achar o suficiente para fazer um arroz ao curry – sabe como é, se eu tento cozinhar explodo o ambiente, ou seja, encomendo minha comida – e salmão grelhado com molho agridoce.  
Acho que esse tipo de coisa só tinha visto em restaurantes, e fiquei feliz em ver que Kai-chan _realmente_ tinha habilidade na cozinha... Não demorou muito tempo e ele estava quase terminando os pratos, enquanto eu colocava a mesa. Fiz questão de acender uma vela – por mais engraçado que tenha parecido ficar – no centro de uma mesa para dois.  
Ao ver a arrumação, ele se impressionou um pouco e elogiou, servindo nossos pratos. Nos sentamos um na frente do outro e, enquanto o jantar ia prosseguindo, íamos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias da PS, como o lançamento de novas bandas, singles, músicas... Sobre projetos para um futuro próximo. Kai-chan sorria bastante, aparentemente feliz de eu estar degustando sua comida, a qual eu já elogiara algumas vezes.  
Um longo tempo se passou até que o jantar foi terminado, e ele insistiu em ao menos levar os pratos para a pia, porque eu não o deixei lavá-los. Como troca, para ficarmos quites, meu baterista sugeriu fazer um café e, sem dúvidas, eu aceitei. Ele me trouxe uma xícara e uma para si mesmo, enquanto sentávamos no sofá.  
Conversamos mais, tomando o café; eu comecei um assunto um pouco mais _indecente_, para deixar as coisas mais quentes... O plano de hoje _não iria falhar_.

"Kai-chan, você gosta dos fanservices?"  
"W-wah...? Dos fanservices, Miyavi-kun?"  
"Sim... Daqueles que os jrockers se agarram, _desse jeito_...", logo coloquei minha xícara na mesinha de café e enlacei a cintura de Kai. "Você acha divertido?"  
"Eu... Eu não sei..."  
"Hmmm, ninguém nunca fez fanservice com você porque é baterista, Kai-chan?" – o puxei para mais perto, mordiscando seu pescoço. Pude ouví-lo gemer baixinho...  
"Nunca..."  
"Você gostaria, às vezes, de poder?", perguntei, com voz sexy, lambendo a mesma região, sentindo Kai estremecer e conter um gemido mais baixo que o outro.  
"Eu... Sim..."  
"Kai-chan" – disse, soltando-o e ficando em cima dele no sofá – "Vamos fazer sexo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

SIM, ESSE É O FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2! ME ODEIEM, ME MATEM, ME ENFORQUEM, MAS NADA DE LEMON PRA VOCÊS AINDA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! (risada maléfica)  
Mas deixem review depois de tudo isso. 8D LOL.

Obrigada por lerem e SIM, eu já tenho uma parte do capítulo III pronta, então talvez não demore muito... Quem sabe. 8DDD (foge das pedradas e tijoladas)


	3. Provocação

**Dire "Je t'aime" à moi-même****  
by Iihs**

Cá estou com o capítulo III, espero que vocês estejam gostando.  
Vai ter um POV inédito nesse capítulo 8DDD, não que o tal importe muito para esse comecinho.  
**É YAOI, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.  
O the GazettE e o Miyavi não me pertencem, mas quem me dera. 8D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo III – Provocação**

**Reita P.O.V.**  
(sim, eu sou _incrivelmente_ má por não colocar Miyavi ou Kai POV...)

Do jeito que eu pareço insensível, só tive coragem de demonstrar o que eu sinto para Ruki em _fanservice_, seja nas apresentações da banda... Ou no meio de um corredor vazio.  
Sinceramente, me impressionei – e muito – quando o baixinho começou a reagir positivamente às minhas ações mas, ao perceber que ele estava tentando virar-se, não tive bravura de continuar... Apenas consegui soltá-lo.  
Lamento terrivelmente pelo o que eu fiz, porque sabia que _ele estava tentando me beijar_... E eu recusei; como pude? Talvez estivesse com medo de revelar que sou muito mais do que um simples j-rocker aparentemente sem sentimentos. Todos nós somos humanos, mas tenho certeza de que eu sou um daqueles _bem_ problemáticos.  
Ao me afastar, pude ouvir Ruki correndo e cumprimentando Kai, o que chegou a me assustar, porque tinha certeza de que alguém nos vira naquela brincadeira indecente.  
Apesar disso, continuei andando pausadamente para perto do vestiário – pelo outro lado do corredor – mas parei ao ver Miyavi literalmente "voyeurzando" mas... Sua expressão estava _perturbada_. Decidi não tentar descobrir os motivos, e continuei esperando. O cantor foi embora correndo, ainda angustiado. E eu só esperava... Alguma hora, Ruki sairia de lá.  
Enchi-me de esperanças quando percebi a porta sendo aberta, mas só pude ver _Kai_ saindo de lá, ligeiramente apressado. O que teria acontecido com meu baixinho?  
Passou mais algum tempo... E fiquei aliviado ao vê-lo saindo do vestiário também... Mas logo a preocupação tomou conta de mim novamente, porque ele estava _quase chorando_. Ah, eu mataria aquele baterista se ele tivesse feito algo ao meu Ruki!  
Obviamente, corri para onde ele estava:

"Chibi, Chibi! O que houve!?", perguntei, quase desesperado.

Ele olhou pra mim... E caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando. Estava tão indefeso, tão... _Perdido_. Não hesitei e logo me aproximei para abraçá-lo, acariciando seus cabelos. O baixinho enterrava o rosto em uma de minhas coxas e me agarrou pela cintura, chiando baixinho... Mas era visível que ele queria gritar, chorar como uma criança desesperada... Eu não agüentava vê-lo assim!  
Abracei-o com mais força, sem coragem de perguntar novamente o motivo dele estar assim. Sem pudor, senti Ruki esconder sua cara entre minhas pernas, realmente parecido com uma criancinha... Era _tão_ adorável mas, ao mesmo tempo, me perturbava tanto.  
Ficamos longos minutos assim, calados, em silêncio. Ao perceber que ele estava parando de chorar, fiz o baixinho ficar em pé e conduzi, ainda abraçando-o, nossos corpos de volta ao vestiário; sentei-me num dos bancos, com uma perna de cada lado, apoiando minhas costas na parede. Puxei o vocalista para sentar entre minhas pernas, sustentando a cabeça em meu peito. Ele não resistiu e o único movimento que fez, depois de ter sido ajeitado, foi encolher-se um pouco.  
Enlacei seu corpo com meus braços, devagar, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"Ruki...?"  
"Hn?", ele indagou, com voz chorosa.  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – eu estava _realmente_ preocupado.  
"Eu... Rei-chan, gomen..."  
"Você não tem que se desculpar... É por causa do que eu fiz?"

Provavelmente sim, pois ele voltara a chorar. Fiquei com medo de que ele fugisse, então abracei-o com mais força, tentando confortá-lo de algum modo que nem eu sei como.  
Mordi meus lábios com certa força, preocupado com o que tinha feito, e tentei juntar os fatos... Eu sei que Miyavi gosta muito de Kai, e provavelmente ficou angustiado pois viu os dois juntos aqui, no vestiário... Ele e Ruki estão namorando ou acabaram de terminar, porque... _Ah, Kami-sama, o que eu fiz?_ Aquilo no corredor... Foi visto pelo baterista, sem dúvidas.

"Ruki, eu... Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de causar tanto mal a você por aquilo no corredor!"

Eu sou um completo idiota... Ah, como eu sou.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ruki P.O.V.**

Depois do Kai-chan ter ido embora, eu até pensei em continuar o que estive fazendo durante meu isolamento nesse vestiário, mas só pude notar o quanto eu _não_ queria fazer isso e simplesmente me vesti, olhando meu reflexo em um dos espelhos... E chorei. Por algum tempo... Até que decidi sair de lá, ouvindo, no mesmo instante, a voz de Rei-chan...

"Chibi, Chibi! O que houve!?"

Ao ver que ele se preocupava... Eu só pude cair de joelhos e voltar a chorar. Senti o abraço quente e confortante de Reita, e logo tentei me "esconder" dele, prensando minha face em suas pernas.  
Passamos algum tempo assim – e como era bom... – até que eu consegui me acalmar. Ele me puxou para ficar de pé, e eu só sabia obedecer. Em poucos segundos estávamos no vestiário, eu sentado entre suas pernas, encolhido...

"Ruki...?", ouvi aquela voz linda me chamando.  
"Hn?"  
"Eu... Rei-chan, gomen..." – não tinha palavras para expressar o que eu sentia, o que eu... queria.  
"Você não tem que se desculpar... É por causa do que eu fiz?"

Eu só pude lembrar do corredor e de toda a fricção de nossos corpos... Como ia ser bom se acontecesse de novo, mas ele não iria querer... Ele não me ama! É só uma **provocação** idiota, que me ilude... Me ilude tanto que machuca, me faz querer chorar de novo... Não segurei – senti as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto novamente.

"Ruki, eu... Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de causar tanto mal a você por aquilo no corredor!"

Rei-chan não quis me causar mal? Ele não sabia, então que _só um fanservice_ ia me deixar daquele jeito?...  
Como eu queria ter coragem para dizer o quanto eu o amo! Quem me dera poder virar e beijá-lo nesse momento... Mas não, ele não vai corresponder, ele...

"Eu não sabia que você estava com o Kai..."

Parei de chorar imediatamente e olhei para ele, virando-me, perplexo.

"Quê!?"  
"Hm?"  
"Como assim eu estava com o Kai?"  
"Mas eu esperei... Vocês ficaram um tempão aqui dentro."

Corei violentamente.

"N-não! Nós... Rei-chan, nós nunca tivemos nada!"  
"E você tem algo com alguém?"  
"Por que você precisa saber disso...? Eu..."  
"Espero que não tenha, se não isso vai pegar _muito_ mal."

E ele me beijou. _Kami-sama, ele me beijou_! Era o que eu mais queria na vida... Tanto que fiquei completamente incapaz de corresponder-- senti nossos lábios se afastarem, e Reita ne olhou... _desapontado_.

"Se você não queria...", ele começou a me empurrar para sair de lá. "...Era só ter falado."  
"Não!", abracei-o, desesperado. "Rei-chan, gomen! Me... me beija de novo, onegai!"  
"Ruki..." – temi uma reprovação – "...Há quanto tempo... Você está tão desesperado assim por um beijo meu?"  
"D-desde sempre! Eu... Eu te amo... Muito, muito mesmo, Rei-chan!"

Inevitavelmente, qual fosse a resposta dele, eu iria chorar. Olhei, com a face infantil, a expressão perplexa de Reita... Eu tinha certeza de que iria levar um fora. Mas, para minha felicidade, ele segurou meu rosto com delicadeza – automaticamente eu abracei seu pescoço, corando – e... Trouxe-me para mais perto, colando nossos lábios...  
Como eu me senti bem! Apesar de chorando um pouco, passei a beijá-lo com toda a minha dedicação, tentando mostrar meu amor. Entretanto, continuamos delicada e lentamente... Até achei que estivesse sentindo o paraíso. Nos ajeitamos um pouco no banco, e só alguns minutos depois – infelizmente – separamos nossas bocas.  
Ao ver o sorriso de Rei-chan, eu só pude ruborizar e esconder meu rosto em seu peito. Ele riu, começando a falar:

"Você chegou a se declarar só por um beijo?"

Doeu como o inferno... Ele contestou meus sentimentos!?

"Não! Rei-chan, eu... Te amo de verdade, mais do que tudo. Só sei pensar em você... É a única coisa que eu faço há muito, muito tempo! Onegai... Não me odeie, não... Não conteste o que eu sinto, eu realmente te amo...!!"

Será que ele iria acreditar no meu desespero, no que meu coração dizia para fazer? Amar é tão difícil, nem pelo fato de sermos homens... Mas sim porque quando você se declara... Sempre há aquele fútil e agonizante medo de _não ser correspondido_.  
Só que quando ele sorriu... O medo passou, e me fez pensar numa resposta positiva... Mas ele não disse nada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai P.O.V.**

"Kai-chan... Vamos fazer sexo."

Ele estava em cima de mim no sofá, sorrindo maliciosamente. Passaram-se mil coisas em minha mente, mas eu só pude concluir que, pelas nossas posições e o tom da voz dele... Era _exatamente_ o que Miyavi-kun quis dizer.

"S... Sexo!?"  
"Hai." – ele se aproximou de mim devagar – "Foi _exatamente_ o que eu quis dizer."

Só pude sentir nossos lábios colados mais uma vez, ele me beijando cheio de malícia... E eu nem sequer pensava em resistir, _porque era isso que eu queria_.  
Não sei nem como, mas quando nos soltamos eu estava deitado na cama de Miyavi-kun, com ele por cima de mim, sorrindo. Eu olhava, inocente, sem conseguir dizer nada... A única coisa que escapou de minha boca foi um baixo gemido, quando ele mordiscou meu pescoço.  
Ele não sabia, simplesmente não sabia o quanto eu esperava por isso... Essa era... A prova de que eu era amado!  
Um par de mãos já estava retirando minha camiseta, e aquilo era bem melhor que qualquer paraíso... Pude notar, também, que isso era impossível de se assemelhar a o que eu estava fazendo com Ruki – eu _amava_ Miyavi e nada nunca vai poder superar isso. Todas as sensações vinham mais fortes, mais longas, melhores... Porque era aquele que roubara meu coração.

"Kai-chan... O que é isso!?" – a voz dele parecia preocupada e... _Ah não_, eu teria que me explicar.  
"Gomen, Miyavi-kun... Eu acho que exagerei..."  
"Você fez _isso_ por minha causa?"

Sim, eu fiz. Gravado, em meu peito, com queimaduras de um isqueiro qualquer... Aquelas três consoantes que compunham o apelido dele: MYV. Prova do meu amor, talvez? Eu tinha feito isso há muito, muito tempo... E meus sentimentos não mudaram.

"Porque você nunca me contou disso? Ainda dói?"  
"Não..." – guiei uma de suas mãos para meu peito, deixando-a em cima da marca – "Só... Não me odeie, por favor... Continue o que estávamos fazendo..." – de _onde_ eu tinha tomado tanta coragem?  
"Eu nunca te odiaria, Kai-chan."

A única coisa que pude fazer foi sorrir e abraçar o pescoço de Miyavi-kun, pedindo por um beijo. Fui atendido e nossos lábios encontravam-se devagar, de novo, de novo e de novo. Eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...  
Gemi baixinho ao sentir que ele voltara a beijar meu pescoço, sempre descendo, pausadamente, lambendo a própria marca em mim... Eu ia _enlouquecer_, tudo estava tão mágico e perfeito...  
Puxei o ar, com força, quando Miyavi mordeu um de meus mamilos, sem machucar; por seu sorriso, pareceu que tinha gostado de minha reação e continuou, apertando o outro entre seus dedos. Eu precisava, precisava de mais daquilo... Gemi o nome dele, pedindo para continuar; como resposta, lambeu-me, devagar, e passou a chupar meu mamilo, fazendo eu pensar que não poderia ficar mais doente... Quando decidiu abrir minha calça, com a mão livre.

"Hnn..."  
"Você quer mais, Kai-chan?"  
"Sim, por favor..." – ao ouvir minha voz, eu tive certeza de que estava louco... Tudo o que eu dizia era codificado em gemidos e, aquele sorriso... Ele estava _adorando_.

Miyavi-kun passou a beijar toda minha pele descoberta, provocador. Só sabia gemer a cada toque que recebia... _Tão perfeito_.  
Ao chegar bem próximo de onde eu realmente poderia ansiar, ele parou... Olhei-o, constrangido, pensando que sua vontade tivesse simplesmente _passado_.

"Antes disso...", ele começou, "...Quero que você faça em mim." – ao me ver corado, já respondeu – "Sim, isso mesmo que você está pensando... _Agora_."  
"Eu... Não sei se... Consi--"  
"Claro que consegue. Você quase fez isso em Ruki."  
"Em... Ruki!?"

Me assustei... Ele realmente tinha visto, realmente tinha visto! O que seria de mim...?

"Isso não me irrita, sabe, Kai-chan." – ele se ajeitou na cama, sentando de pernas abertas; me puxou pela cintura para que eu ficasse ajoelhado entre elas. Recebi um selinho e ele voltou a falar – "Ouvi claramente que Ruki estava chamando pelo baixista de vocês."  
"E eu...", interrompi, "...Eu estava pensando em você naquela hora..."

Pude vê-lo sorrir, empurrando minha cabeça para baixo... Deixando-nos em uma posição um tanto obscena. E eu olhava, surpreso, para o volume que se formara em suas calças.

"Então me mostre tudo o que você deseja fazer em mim."

Provavelmente eu estava mais vermelho que a roupa de sua cama, mas apenas obedeci. Devagar, desafivelei o cinto dele, tirei o botão de sua casa... E tomei coragem. Segurei o zíper da calça com os dentes, puxando-o para baixo sensualmente; Miyavi-kun parecia gostar do pequeno "show", pois estava com um largo sorriso estampado em sua cara.  
Ofeguei, assustado com o que eu tinha feito... E com aquele _tamanho_. Coloquei, por fora, uma mão diretamente em cima de onde eu deveria _fazer coisas_, passando a acariciar, de leve. Pude ouvir MYV puxando o ar com mais força e prossegui, intensificando a "massagem" aos poucos.

"Hmm... Kai-chan, você faz isso muito bem."  
"É?" – não resisti – "Espere só para ver."

Abaixei – mesmo que ainda um pouco receoso – a peça de tecido que me separava meu contato direto com a parte mais sensível de sua pele e, apesar de envergonhado, lambi, hesitante, sua ponta. Miyavi-kun gemeu, me dando mais coragem: logo eu estava passando minha língua por toda sua extensão, arrancando da garganta de meu amado os melhores sons que poderiam ser ouvidos no momento.

"Hn-... Kai-chan, me chupa."

_Agora sim, eu estava mais vermelho que os colchões_. Mas, como um bom garoto, já fui obedecendo: coloquei, pausadamente, o que eu podia dentro de minha boca. Fiquei satisfeito ao continuar ouvindo a voz de Miyavi-kun, e logo comecei a sugar, ainda envergonhado, sua ereção.  
Eu pude conseguir um suspiro com o meu nome quando comecei em algum tempo depois, ele me empurrava para baixo, pedindo por mais. Fiz o pedido na medida do possível, nunca deixando de colocar toda minha dedicação no "trabalho".  
Não demorou muito tempo até que eu quase engasgasse devido ao seu ápice, mas não parei. Pelo contrário: inevitavelmente, talvez por instinto, limpei-o com a língua, degustando cada pequena parte da prova de seu prazer.

"Já chega, Kai-chan..." – senti Miyavi puxar-me para cima, e eu recebi um selinho; fui abraçado e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – "Hmm, o que você quer que eu faça agora...?"  
"Eu... Queria..." – não consegui continuar a frase. Eu queria ele _dentro de mim_, mas não tinha coragem de dizer-lhe isso.  
"O que você queria...?"

Aquela voz terrivelmente sedutora... Eu nunca resistiria a ela. MYV deslizou as mãos por minhas costas, devagar, até chegar ao cós da minha calça – que eu não faço idéia de _como_ ainda estava lá.  
Como se ele soubesse no que eu tinha acabado de pensar, começou a abaixá-la, junto com a roupa íntima. Fechei os olhos, envergonhado, mas não o impedi de nada.  
Não contive um gemido relativamente exagerado quando pude sentir os dedos dele distribuindo leves carícias perto _de onde eu queria que ele entrasse_.

"Ah-..."  
"É isso é que você quer, é?"  
"Hn, sim..."  
"Kai-chan, seu apressado... tsc tsc."  
"Hai... Por favor, Miyavi-kun..."

Percebi que o carinho acabara, mas logo fui surpreendido quando ele inseriu seus dígitos em minha boca, e logo notei o que era para ser feito; passei a língua por seus longos dedos, molhando-os; fic um trabalho semelhante àquele anterior, porém teve menos delongas – logo Miyavi estava retirando-os de meus lábios e voltando para _aquele lugar_... E eu senti uma leve dor quando percebi que ele tinha colocado um dedo dentro de mim.

"Hnnn-...!" – só pude abraçá-lo pelo pescoço com força, quando senti movimento.

Ele beijou minha bochecha, calmamente, enquanto continuava. Meus gemidos foram abaixando, mas logo tornaram-se novamente altos ao ser inserido um segundo dedo, não parando de movimentar o primeiro. Isso me causava incômodos, quase dor, _mas era isso o que eu queria_.

"Ahh... Mais, Miyavi-kun..."  
"Você quer o terceiro?"  
"Hn-- sim..."

Ele atendeu meu pedido e logo senti uma dor mais intensa – não que eu me importasse, afinal... O que eu queria era Miyavi dentro de mim.  
Eu implorava como nunca – até que ele tirou os dedos; reclamei baixinho, mas me enchi de "felicidade" quando fui virado para trás e ele me pediu para _ficar de quatro_, o que me deixou completamente sem graça. Todavia, obviamente segui suas instruções.  
Arrepiando com um beijo nas costas, pude reparar que segundos depois uma terrível dor se apossou de meu corpo – era Miyavi-kun, superando minhas expectativas. Ele esperou algum tempo até entrar completamente em mim, e só quando começou os movimentos, devagar, pude perceber o quanto eu era apertado, porque doía _demais_.  
Mal conseguia ouvir meus gemidos – apesar de altíssimos, a sensação de _ser partido em dois_ me impedia de qualquer coisa. Ele parou de se mexer, perguntando se eu estava bem... É claro que não, doía como o inferno!

"Ah... Estou, pode continuar..."  
"Se você quiser que eu pare, avise... Viu?"  
"Hai-- Hn!"

Ele havia recomeçado a se mover, um pouco mais rápido – e foi mais profundo também, pois senti um gemido de _prazer_, pedindo por mais... Eu não tinha idéia de que existia um ponto desse jeito dentro de mim...!  
Gritei, no paraíso sempre que sentia aquela sensação... E tudo isso se duplicou quando ele, além de ir mais veloz, começou a me excitar, quase na mesma intensidade e sincronia com o que era feito mais para trás.

"Ahhh, Miyavi-kun...!" – eu não podia deixar de chamar por seu nome... Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de mostrar para ele o quanto eu o amo!

Não foi muito tempo depois que eu me acabei nas mãos de Miyavi, sendo seguido por ele alguns minutos depois; caí de bruços na cama, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Eu não conseguia parar de ofegar então, ao invés de receber um _beijão_, só senti nossos lábios se encostarem por alguns instantes... Apaixonadamente.  
Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama e eu só fiz questão de virar para ver quando senti o cheiro de cigarro; ao me ver, ele sorriu e sussurrou um "Espero que não se importe"; obviamente, sorri de volta... Afinal, aquela fora a melhor noite de minha vida.  
Cansado, adormeci, sentindo um leve carinho nos meus cabelos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aoi P.O.V.**

Deitei em minha cama, cansado. Eram só nove horas da noite, mas aquele ensaio me consumiu por completo.  
Eu estivera, há pouco, com Uruha – decidimos jantar juntos, casualmente, de última hora: afinal, não tínhamos mais nada para fazer. Infelizmente, não pudemos ter uma das comuns noites _românticas_ devido à minha fatiga, então resolvi apenas das uma carona até sua própria casa e retornar para a minha.  
E cá estava eu, arrependido. Tudo o que eu queria era ter uma boa noite de sono com o loirinho ao meu lado, mas hoje teria que encarar minha cama sozinho. Entretanto, eu sabia que não iria conseguir dormir desse jeito, então decidi levantar e procurar algo útil (ou não) para fazer. Sinceramente eu mal queria olhar para meus instrumentos, muito menos pensar em coisas pervertidas.  
Quando bate _aquele tédio_ e você não acha nada com o que se ocupar, vai para a cozinha. Foi o que eu fiz: abri a geladeira para pensar. Claro, não adiantou em nada, mas foi exatamente por causa disso que eu pude ouvir um barulho vindo da sala e decidi verificar; notei que era alguém batendo na porta, e logo pude identificar que a tal pessoa era Uruha, ao abrí-la.

"Uru?"  
"Hai... Acabou a luz na minha rua, lá está chovendo litros. Posso dormir aqui hoje? Não suporto ficar sem um abajur ligado."  
"Seu fresco. Claro que pode ficar aqui, sabe que poderia até morar comigo se quisesse.", brinquei, dando-lhe um rápido beijo em seus lábios.  
"Arigatou, Yuu." – pude vê-lo entrar e colocar sua mochila no sofá, enquanto eu fechava a porta.  
"Hm, e como vai o meu amor?", perguntei.  
"Melhor agora!", ele respondeu, rindo.  
"Aceita alguma coisa, Pon?"  
Um copo d'água, por favor... E um beijo decente."  
"Necessariamente nessa ordem?", sorri.  
"Não. Primeiro o beijo, depois a água. E o beijo de novo."  
"Uh, claro. É pra já."

Rindo, me aproximei de Uruha e beijei seus lábios, devagar. O guitarrista aproximou-se mais de mim, correspondendo e me abraçando. Ficamos assim um ou dois minutos, quando ele me soltou e sorriu. Entendo o recado, fui logo para a cozinha encher-lhe um copo d'água. Esperei-o tomar o líquido e instantes depois fui roubando beijos de novo, carinhosamente.

"Obrigado, Yuu.", ele riu.  
"Hmm, eu adoro fazer esses favores para você."

Senti Uruha aninhar-se em meus braços e sorri.

"Você está com sono?"  
"Hai... Vamos dormir?", ele propôs.  
"Tudo o que você quiser."

Abraçando-o, fomos ao quarto e deitamos; nenhum de nós estava disposto o suficiente para qualquer coisa – ah, mas agora sim eu conseguiria dormir.

"Oyasumi, Aoi..."  
"Boa noite, querido."

Nos ajeitamos um no outro e logo estávamos dormindo; era muito bom poder estar ao lado dele assim, sem ter que fazer nada para isso, de noite. Eu teria um ótimo repouso: e dúvidas sobre isso não restavam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reita P.O.V.

Quando ele se declarou, só pude ficar surpreso – eu não tinha como expressar em palavras a mesma coisa. Então eu sorri, e simplesmente não soube o que falar. Eu... Eu não disse nada.

"Rei-chan...?" – ele parecia triste com meu silêncio.  
"Deixe-me responder, Chibi."

Aproximei-me dele e dei-lhe mais um beijo, rápido. E, logo mais, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"Ruki... Eu também te amo."

Pude sentir o coração do baixinho falhar uma batida e acelerar, percebendo que a minha resposta, de fato, era a correta. Não só para deixá-lo feliz, por ser o que ele esperava... Mas sim por eu _realmente_ sentir isso.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan... Eu estou muito feliz..."

Ficamos um tempo assim, abraçados, um sentindo a respiração do outro. Era tão... Bom, admito. Talvez eu me enganasse com medo de uma resposta negativa dele, então decidi apenas ignorar o fato de nosso romance ser possível, pelo menos em alguns aspectos – eu havia decidido, por conta própria, que isso não passaria de, no máximo, preliminares... Porque eu nunca, _nunca_ causaria dor ao meu baixinho, seja psicológica ou fisicamente.  
Senti ele se mexer e sussurrar:

"Rei-chan... Está tarde e só deve ter a gente em toda a PS agora... E se já tiverem trancado tudo?"

Percebi que ele se desesperava.

"Calma... Eu estou aqui." – comecei – "Não vou te deixar sozinho."  
"Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho de noite..."  
"Você é muito fofo, Chibi... Nós vamos conseguir sair daqui, não precisa ficar com medo. Aí eu te levo para a sua casa, ok?"  
"Eu... Queria poder dormir com o Rei-chan..."  
"Então pode vir dormir na minha casa."

Ouvimos um trovão – começara a chover. Ruki se encolheu, assustado... Só pude abraçá-lo mais forte, confortando-o.

"Você tem medo?"  
"Hai..."  
"Aww." – comentei, levantando-me e puxando o pequeno para fazer o mesmo – "Você tem algo para pegar nos armários?"  
"Não..."  
"Menos mal, então só precisamos passar lá no andar de baixo para pegar minha mochila."

Ele concordou e segurou minha mão; fomos andando até o elevador, quando mais um trovão pode ser ouvido e a luz caiu. Sento uma pressão mais forte em meus dedos e um gritinho do vocalista.

"Ruki?"  
"N-nada..."

Medo de escuro também? Ele era meigo... Mas me deixava preocupado com todos esses medos.

"Calma, eu tenho um isqueiro na minha mochila, vamos pela escada..."  
"Hai."

Levei-o, sempre junto a mim, até a porta das escadarias. Estava muito difícil – quase impossível – de ver, então imaginei que Ruki poderia tropeçar, como já fizera agora há pouco, então o apoiei na parede.

"Hn?"  
"Espere um pouquinho... Você fica aqui enquanto eu pego minhas coisas? Tenho medo que você caia na escada."  
"Ah, eu... Tudo bem."  
"Qualquer coisa é só gritar, que eu volto num segundo."  
"Hai... Eu vou ficar sentado aqui."

Beijei a bochecha dele e, deixando a porta aberta, comecei a descer a escadaria – estava um breu; só tateando o corrimão consegui chegar ao andar de baixo sem rolar.  
Mais um trovão, e felizmente a luz voltara. Corri o quanto eu podia até meu armário e rapidamente coloquei a mochila nas costas. Na metade da escada novamente houve um blecaute, e pude ouvir um grito de Ruki. Fui mais rápido, dando algumas tropeçadas, mas cheguei até ele... E observei-o completamente encolhido.

"Chibi? Estou aqui, eu demorei? O que aconteceu?"

Ele fungou.

"Está... Doendo..."  
"Doendo? O que?"  
"Alguma coisa... Cortou minha perna..." – logo olhei e, de fato, estava sangrando – "Eu não vi, mas era gelado, parecia uma faca..."  
"Você consegue levantar?"  
"Já tentei, machuca..."

Lembrei que, melhor do que o isqueiro, eu tinha meu celular, também na mochila – equipado com uma luz semelhante à de uma lanterna de boa qualidade. Peguei-o, entregando para Ruki.

"É quase uma lanterna, segure e aponte para os corredores."

Ele atendeu meu pedido após um relâmpago e, ao virar o aparelho para o outro lado, pudemos ouvir uma porta bater de um modo não tão natural.  
_Tinha mais alguém no edifício_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fim desse capítulo, porque eu sou uma pessoa MÁ. 8D  
Uhuhuhuh, quem sabe o que o acontecerá? Próxima semana, amigos. –foge–  
Isso deu o que? Umas 23 páginas no meu cadernão (porque eu não estou mais usando o de bateria)...  
Eu estava pensando em postar o capítulo só sábado, mas fiquei satisfeita de acabá-lo hoje mesmo, quinta.

Deixem review, por favor! Não machuca e me faz ser uma autora do submundo mais feliz. AA  
Vou-me indo, espero que tenham gostado da leitura.  
Até mais. XD


	4. Às Escuras

Insiranomeaqui

**Dire "Je t'aime" à moi-même****  
by Iihs**

Desculpem mesmo a demora, mas é que o IV não tava saindo de jeito nenhum! Btw, está aqui, saindo do forno. (hein?)  
Novamente tem um POV inédito, e vocês vão me chutar por causa do que aconteceu com o Ruki no capítulo anterior. Lol.  
**É YAOI, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.  
O the GazettE e o Miyavi não me pertencem, mas quem me dera. 8D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo IV – Às Escuras

**Ruki P.O.V.**

Quando eu vi aquela porta batendo, me enchi de medo. Minha perna doía, e eu provavelmente estava sendo um incômodo para Rei-chan...  
E estava **escuro**, só tinha o celular dele... Eu iria morrer lá, ah se iria.

"Rei-chan!" – quase chorei – "Eu não quero morrer!"  
"Morrer!? Ruki, não seja tão desesperado... Eu estou aqui para te proteger. Não sou apenas um baixista, acredite."  
"Eu... Estou com medo..."  
"Tudo vai ficar bem, Chibi."

Reita, mexendo na mochila, pegou uma camiseta de troca e, com ela, limpou minha perna, tentando não causar mais dor. Obviamente não foi possível, mas depois eu estava limpo e a roupa dele, mesmo que suja, nos serviu de "band-aid provisório".  
Eu estava melhor, mas mesmo assim dolorido e assustado. O baixista colocou a mochila nas costas e me pegou no colo; fiquei feliz ao perceber que ele me levaria para fora: eu não teria que passar a noite na PSC, com medo!

"Vamos sair daqui.", ele me disse, confiante.  
"Hai!" – eu só pude sorrir – "Arigatou, Rei-chan!"

Quando começamos a andar, mais um relâmpago; a luz voltou e fomos ao elevador – mesmo que arriscado, seria muito difícil descer pela escada – e logo entramos no mesmo; Reita torcia para que a energia durasse até lá e, felizmente, estava tudo indo bem até que sentimos o equipamento tremer e dar um solavanco, indicando que _alguma coisa estava errada_.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Nós... Vamos morrer!!"

O elevador ia cair, tinha certeza! De olhos fechados, pude perceber que o baixista apertara um botão qualquer, o mais próximo de nós. Quando a porta abriu, ele simplesmente me jogou para fora, logo correndo para meu lado.  
Antes das portas fecharem, pudemos ver, de fato, o elevador _caindo_.

"Você está bem? Desculpe por ter te jogado..."  
"Ah, eu não me machuquei. Arigatou."

Sorrimos um para o outro e, depois de respirar um pouco, olhei para onde estávamos. Ainda era o décimo terceiro andar.  
Ele me pegou no colo novamente e, aproveitando a luz ainda remanescente, começou a correr pelas escadas, sem descanso, e só agora eu tinha percebido que Rei-chan era quase que um herói, daqueles de filmes ou quadrinhos. Qualquer um cairia por ele!  
Começamos a ouvir passos vindos de baixo. Com um trovão, a energia caiu de novo. Fui ligar o celular, mas Reita me impediu, fazendo sinal para ficarmos em silêncio. Eu, a princípio, não entendi, mas segui sua ordem para não causar problemas.  
Os passos cessaram e Rei-chan sorriu, começando, devagar, a subir de novo, sem fazer barulho. _Kami-sama_, ele era um gênio! Andamos assim, devagar, até a porta do décimo primeiro – tínhamos chegado a descer tudo isso – e pude notar a face de arrependimento dele...

"Hm, acho que fomos enganados.", comentou.

Estremeci. Iríamos morrer?  
Uma figura um pouco mais alta que eu estava em pé na nossa frente, vestida de preto, segurando uma grande fava e, nas roupas, uma arma. Iríamos, iríamos morrer!! Mas eu não queria...!

"De fato, Akira." – era uma mulher.

Mais um relâmpago e eu pude vislumbrar, de relance, as feições da moça. Era uma japonesa também, de olhos escuros e cabelos curtos, castanhos. Rei-chan sorriu. Eles se conheciam?

"O que te traz aqui, mulher? Eu já disse que não queria mais te ver."  
"Oras, eu vim buscar o que é meu. E acabar com esse pirralho em seus braços."

"Akira, você sabe muito bem que ainda me ama... Eu vou precisar matar seu amiguinho apaixonado para que você perceba isso?"  
"Hah!" – Reita sorriu mais. Aquela conversa estava me dando medo... – "Eu não voltaria para você nem se fosse a última pessoa da Terra."

Eles já estiveram juntos?

"Isso é mentira... Hora ou outra você vai se cansar desse pirralho, e por que não agora?"  
"Não, obrigado."  
"Ah, é?" – a mulher pegou a arma... E apontou-a para mim.

_Eu realmente ia morrer!_  
Tremi, e me agarrei mais forte em Reita. Senti-o me segurar com mais força, tentando trazer-me algum conforto.

"Rei-chan...", chorei, baixinho, sem que a mulher pudesse ouvir.  
"Calma.", ele sussurrou. "Ela me persegue há tempos."  
"O que vocês dois estão cochichando aí?", ela interveio. "Eu vou atirar no pirralho!"  
"Você não tem _coragem_ de fazer isso."  
"Está me desafiando?"  
"Hmm..." – ele parou para pensar, satírico – "Sim."  
"Dessa vez ela está carregada, ouviu?"

Eu não queria morrer...

"Você não notou?" – senti Reita tatear o cós da própria calça – "Eu _também_ tenho uma arma. E ela _também_ está carregada."

A mulher ficou pálida.

"Você não muda, Naomi."  
"Você que não entende o que eu sinto! Eu sempre fiz tudo por você e para você! É assim que agradece, Akira?!"

Ela começara um discurso, de olhos fechados, e nem notara quando Rei-chan deslocou-se um pouco para o lado, a fim de me tirar da mira, escondendo-me atrás de um vaso de plantas. Andou até Naomi-san e, instantes depois, imobilizou-a no chão.

"Ruki, pegue a arma e guarde-a bem longe dela."  
"Eu... Tenho medo..."  
"Não vai acontecer nada, apenas segure-a! Ela está quase se soltando aqui."

De fato, a mulher se debatia muito, mas Rei-chan era forte e conseguia mantê-la colada ao chão.  
Peguei a arma, com medo. Assim que encostei nela, Naomi-san tirou-a de mim e eu, temendo pelo pior, apesar de toda a dor na minha perna... Pulei.  
_E consegui escapar do tiro!_

"Corre pro outro lado!" – bradou Reita.

Obedeci, mancando, com a perna dolorida. Pulei os dois corpos que ainda estavam no chão e virei o corredor, me protegendo.  
Suspirei, olhando a situação de longe; sentia o sangue pulsar com força no machucado e gemi baixinho pela dor.  
Rei-chan tirou a mochila de jogou-a em qualquer canto, exatamente no minuto em que se defendeu de um tapa na cara. Como ele podia ser tão... _Ninja_?  
Soltei um gritinho quando ele caiu na mira da arma. Mas, felizmente, se abaixou e conseguiu roubar a faca da mulher e fazer-lhe um corte horizontal no pulso – ela não morreria – e puxar a pistola para si; Naomi-san gritou de dor e soltou o revólver.  
Logo, enquanto tentava se recuperar, caiu no chão e literalmente _apagou_, instantes depois de receber um golpe do baixista na nuca. Ele suspirou, observando o corpo recém-desmaiado, mas logo desviou o olhar para a faca, levemente suja de sangue.

"Você inventa cada coisa.", ele sussurrou. "Chibi, tudo bem aí?"  
"Hai..."  
"Desculpe por isso. Venha cá, eu vou chamar uma ambulância para ela."

Caminhei ate ele e entreguei o celular. Minutos depois, a ligação já estava sendo encerrada e ficamos esperando a ambulância; felizmente, as portas principais da PS ainda estavam abertas, o que possibilitou os médicos de entrarem no edifício e levarem a moça, de maca, para o veículo. Insistiram para eu ir também, mas tanto eu quanto meu herói recusamos, alegando estar tudo bem.  
Já no térreo, com tudo arrumado, comecei a questionar a mim mesmo sobre ela, em voz alta... Até que percebi que Rei-chan começara a responder:

"Já foi minha namorada. Terminei com ela há uns dois anos atrás porque era muito ciumenta e eu resolvi admitir, finalmente, que te amava... A partir daí ela vem me perseguindo e ameaçando. Nada demais."

"Ah, e eu não tenho uma arma. São proibidas aqui no Japão, esqueceu?" – e ele riu, vitorioso, piscando para mim.

Reita sabia blefar muito bem, e isso eu pude confirmar.

"Estou cansado.", ele comentou, ainda lamentando pela falta de luz. "Vamos para casa?"  
"Ah, sim..."  
"Lá eu faço um curativo melhor em você, também."

Fui pego no colo de novo e levado, de escada, para o andar de baixo. O baixista me colocou no banco do passageiro e dirigiu até onde morava. Não notei o caminho, pois dormi. Porém, pensava em como seria – essa era a primeira vez que eu visitaria Rei-chan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kai P.O.V.

Para que eu fui acordar? Estava tendo um sonho tão bom com Miyavi-kun...  
Ah, claro, melhor ainda! Ele estava deitado ao meu lado.  
Virei-me, devagar, para abraça-lo... Ué? Não achei ninguém. Teria eu sonhado? Não pode ser, era a mesma cama com lençóis vermelhos!

"Miyavi-kun...?"

Sem resposta.  
Chamei de novo.  
E nada... Será que ele estava na sala?  
Levantei-me, andando pelo cômodo até sua porta; não vi ninguém no corredor, nem no banheiro. Os outros quartos também estavam vazios, assim como o escritório e a sala de instrumentos. _Ele só podia estar dormindo no sofá_! Fui até o local... Ninguém. Na cozinha, sua ausência também era notada.  
Eu estava sozinho? Depois de tudo aquilo? Miyavi-kun tinha simplesmente me abandonado!?  
Voltei para a sala e sentei no sofá em que ele tinha feito aquela proposta, e parei para pensar. "_Vamos fazer sexo._": era possível lembrar claramente de suas palavras. Foi _só_ sexo, então? Eu não era amado... Como pude concordar? "_Eu nunca te odiaria, Kai-chan._", mas também não me ama, não disse isso em nenhum momento de nossas vidas!  
Fui usado, _como uma prostituta_.  
E eu mal recebera pagamento – quase ri do que eu pensei, mas não é que era a verdade? Cá estava minha pessoa, sozinha, numa cidade aleatória um pouco longe de casa, dentro de um apartamento aleatório. Talvez, o dele. Talvez não.  
De qualquer modo, estava ficando com frio, além de querer tomar um banho, então decidi que o melhor a fazer era, de fato, me lavar e procurar minhas roupas, provavelmente jogadas pelo quarto onde eu estivera dormindo minutos atrás.  
Levantei-me novamente, devagar, e fui na mesma velocidade até o banheiro. Percebi que, no cômodo, havia, além do comum chuveiro, uma banheira – que tentação! Mas não era a hora apropriada, então eu teria que resistir.  
Entrei no Box e liguei a água, arrepiando ao senti-la fria, escorrendo por meu corpo. Logo, porém, ela foi esquentando... Era tão bom, relaxante. Podia ficar ali por horas, mas tinha um certo medo de aumentar as contas do outro.  
Fiquei apenas parado debaixo d'água por alguns minutos, só depois começando a me lavar – e agora eu notara o quanto eu me sentia _sujo_ –, percebendo que ainda havia, dentro de mim, uma boa parte do que ele tinha soltado... E isso só me fazia mais imundo!  
Por mais que eu tivesse, com dificuldade, conseguido me limpar completamente, eu ainda estava me sentindo _mal_, e isso machucava. Ia ser tão melhor se ele me amasse... Talvez eu ficasse até _feliz_ por ainda senti-lo dentro de mim.  
Mas eu era só mais um – de quantos, hein? – que ele tinha simplesmente _fodido_... E ido embora sem se importar! Amanhã eu teria que estar na PSC, e o Miyavi-kun também. Sem dúvidas, a coisa que eu menos queria era vê-lo de novo... Porque algo me dizia que ele _não teria explicações_ para me justificar o motivo de ter passado a noite sozinho e com dor.  
A água quente ainda escorria por toda minha epiderme, e cada vez mais eu me arrependia de ter aquela _maldita_ marca em meu peito... Com as iniciar daquele que me abandonou.  
Passei os dedos por meu cabelo, jogando-o para trás; logo, configurei o chuveiro para esfriar e fiquei mais um tempo apenas relaxando, mas depois me toquei de que não era a hora apropriada para enrolar: eu mal estava na minha casa... E, nesse momento, a vida anda e não te espera.  
Fechei o registro, convencido de que eu conseguiria sair daquele banheiro – mas a vontade de me afogar ali mesmo era quase maior que meu enjôo, angústia de simplesmente _sair dali_ e ir para a cada de alguém da banda, tudo para não ficar sozinho.  
Quem me dera, quem me dera não estar _tão_ imundo...  
Decidi ir para a casa de Aoi – provavelmente, Uruha também estaria lá, e eles já deviam ter terminado qualquer _coisa_ que lá faziam – talvez por estar com medo de ver Ruki ou Reita.  
Oh, claro: tive que bater a palma de minha mão na testa, esquecendo de que eu não tinha carro e estava, provavelmente, sem dinheiro algum comigo. Teria que fazer uma coisa muito feia nos pertences de Miyavi-kun... Mas antes, sem dúvidas, deveria me vestir.  
Procurei, no quarto, por minhas roupas – não achei _nenhuma_, então tive que arriscar, abrindo o armário: nada meu, mas minha única escolha foi pegar as coisas dele. Busquei as vestimentas mais normais possíveis e me deparei com uma jeans, uma camiseta branca com alguma estampa qualquer e, para completar, devido ao frio, uma jaqueta de couro.  
Não neguei estar mal, mas era questão de sobrevivência: tive que pegar uma boxer dele, me xingando eternamente por isso. Completei o _set_ com o primeiro par de meias que vi, me trocando rápido.  
Abri algumas gavetas do criado-mudo e logo encontrei algum dinheiro, suficiente para minha condução. Guardei as notas no bolso da jaqueta, correndo para colocar meus sapatos e sair... _Trancado_?

"Droga! Como assim?"

Fui até a cozinha: a outra porta também estava trancada. Me desesperei, usando todas as chaves que vi pela frente para abrí-las, sem sucesso. Logo, porém, tive uma idéia engenhosa: será que Miyavi-kun tinha grampos de cabelo?  
Apressadamente, fui até o quarto, encontrando, com felicidade, uma caixinha deles. Logo, relembrando os tempos de vandalismo escolar, abri a porta principal usando dois dos prendedores. Corri para o elevador, já apertando o botão do térreo freneticamente. Não era possível, como essa coisa podia demorar _tanto_?  
Assim que cheguei, só pude correr – provavelmente assustando o porteiro – para sair dali. Quando me vi fora daquele prédio, suspirei aliviado. Mal sabia que horas eram, mas parecia ser de madrugada.  
De fato, nunca fui bom em caminhos, mas me surpreendi quando notei estar no terminal. Só precisava pegar um ônibus até o trem-bala, e da estação mais próxima da casa de Aoi ir a pé até lá, correndo.  
Segui o caminho traçado, sempre com pressa, e finalmente consegui respirar direito ao chegar na porta do guitarrista. Estava garoando, não que eu ligasse. Toquei a campainha insistivamente, até que Uruha me atendeu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reita P.O.V.

Carreguei o baixinho até a garagem, logo colocando-o no banco do passageiro de meu carro.

"Está confortável?", perguntei.  
"Ah, hai... Arigatou, Rei-chan."  
"Frio?"  
"Um pouco..."  
"Não seja por isso." – peguei um cobertor do banco do trás, aproveitando para jogar minha mochila no lugar desocupado e cobri Ruki. "Melhor?"

Ao ver ele concordar com a cabeça, sorri e lhe dei um selinho – como eu o amava! –, rodando o carro e entrando do outro lado.  
Comecei a dirigir, observando que Ruki dormira. Fiquei impressionado, pois sua perna deveria estar doendo muito... Como ele podia estar tão tranqüilo?

"Rei-chan...", ouvi ele sussurrar, dormindo – era a resposta para minha pergunta, talvez?

Sorri, imaginando o que ele poderia sonhar a meu respeito.  
O caminho até minha casa foi calmo, e eu fiquei até com só de ter que acordar meu baixinho... Ele estava num sono _tão_ angelical!  
Infelizmente, tive que acorda-lo... E fiz da melhor maneira possível: indo pelo lado de fora do carro até o banco do passageiro, abri a porta e tirei seu cobertor, logo depois beijando-o, de leve, na bochecha.

"Hnn..."  
"Chibi... Acorde, nós chegamos."  
"Ahn..." – ele fez uma pausa e arregalou os olhos – "Quê? Rei-chan, eu dormi? Gomen!"

Ele era, de fato, uma criancinha... Só ri da expressão preocupada dele, desculpando-o inconscientemente.

"Pegue minha mochila enquanto eu destranco a porta, ok?"  
"Ah, eu... Hai!" – pude vê-lo virar-se para trás, ficando de gatinhas no banco para alcançar a mochila. Como quis mord Infelizmente, tive que acorda-lo... E fiz da melhor maneira possível: indo pelo lado de fora do carro até o banco do passageiro, abri a porta e tirei seu cobertor, logo depois beijando-o, de leve, na bochecha.

"Hnn..."  
"Chibi... Acorde, nós chegamos."  
"Ahn..." – ele fez uma pausa e arregalou os olhos – "Quê? Rei-chan, eu dormi? Gomen!"

Ele era, de fato, uma criancinha... Só ri da expressão preocupada dele, desculpando-o inconscientemente.

"Pegue minha mochila enquanto eu destranco a porta, ok?"  
"Ah, eu... Hai!" – pude vê-lo virar-se para trás, ficando de gatinhas no banco para alcançar a mochila. Como quis mordê-lo! – "Pronto, Rei-chan!"  
"Aqui também.", informei, colocando o objeto nas costas. "Vamos? Eu te carrego."  
"Arigatou..."

Peguei Ruki no colo de novo e fechei o carro na base do chute, agradecendo internamente por existir um botão na chave que trancasse as portas. Ao entrar na casa, usei a mesma técnica de chutar para a entrada. Meu baixinho estava cansado e com dor, e isso me trazia uma pena imensa. Coloquei-o no sofá, apenas observando-o. Ele parecia não entender, pois seu olhar estava indagador.

"Temos que limpar seu machucado... Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros." – via ele concordar com a cabeça – "Enquanto isso, vá tirando sua calça."  
"Rei-chan...!", ele me respondeu, corado.  
"Oras, ela está suja... E como eu vou fazer um curativo assim?"  
"Eu... H-hai... Mas e...?"  
"Eu te empresto uma bermuda, pode ficar calmo."

Pude vê-lo sorrir e concordar novamente e, enquanto eu ia ao banheiro pegar a caixinha, ele fazia o que foi pedido, levemente ruborizado.  
Ao voltar, percebendo que meu baixinho se encolhia, logo corri até o quarto, pegando uma bermuda para ele. Sorri observando a expressão mais confortável dele, já vestido, então abaixei-me e abri a pequena maleta, pegando um algodão e água oxigenada, limpando o machucado de Ruki e os seus arredores.

"Hmm..." – era possível identificar a dor que ele sentia – "Tá ardendo, Rei-chan...!"  
"Calma...", respondi, olhando para minha camiseta suja no chão. "Estou quase acabando."

Pouco tempo depois, terminei de limpa-lo e peguei uma gaze e esparadrapos, fazendo um curativo. Suspirei, pegando a calça dele e minha blusa.

"Vou deixar de molho.", avisei.  
"Hai, arigatou..."  
"Você quer alguma coisa?", perguntei, indo para a área de serviço.  
"Hm, o que Rei-chan quiser."  
"Então eu vou passar um café para nós, certo?"  
"Uhum."

Coloquei as roupas num balde, posteriormente enchendo-o com água. Ao passar pela cozinha de novo, já preparei as coisas na cafeteira e percebi que a TV tinha sido ligada.

"Chibi?"  
"Ah, eu liguei a TV..."  
"Hmm, ta passando algo legal?", perguntei, me aproximando.  
"Não sei... Talvez alguma coisa nos canais mais para frente..." – ele apertou o botão de _forward_ com força – "Mas essa pilha ta fraca, então acho que vai demorar pra chegar lá."  
"É, já me disseram isso esse mês mesmo. Amanhã vejo se troco.", respondi, sentando ao seu lado.  
"Hm.", meu baixinho apenas concordou, se encolhendo um pouco ao perceber minha presença lá.  
"Algo errado, Chibi?"  
"Ahn, eu... Nada."  
"Agora eu quero saber."  
"É que..." e, sussurrando em palavras quase inteligíveis, ele me disse: "Équeeuqueriaquevocêpudessemeabraçar..."  
"Own, era só isso Eu já ia fazer, nem que você não pedisse."  
"Eu... Ah..."

Fiquei encantado em quão _fofo_ ele podia ser simplesmente cheio de vergonha. Passei um dos braços por sua cintura, devagar, enquanto o outro deslizava para baixo de seus joelhos... E coloquei o baixinho em meu colo, como um bebê.  
Ele simplesmente gaguejou alguma coisa aleatória e puxou o ar com força; senti até seu coração falhar uma batida e logo acelerar. Ajeitei o pequeno corpo no meu, fazendo Ruki aninhar-se em meus braços.

"Confortável?"  
"H-hai..."  
"Hm, vá procurando algo legal para ver... Acho que o controle ainda presta para algo."

Meu baixinho concordou e começou a passar os canais, pressionando os botões com força. Eu não prestava atenção, acariciando seus cabelos.  
Ouvi-o perguntar algo sobre "canais de filme", e simplesmente concordei; como eu poderia negar algo ao vocalista? Eu estava completamente aéreo, hipnotizado pelo calor dele... Podia até _comê-lo_, aqui e agora. Quase ri de meu pensamento, mas desviei meus olhos para o relógio: eram quase duas e meia da madrugada.  
E foi quando eu juntei as informações que levei um susto: madrugada, canais de filme... Como meu baixinho podia ser tão inocente a ponto de saber – ou, pelo menos, ter previsto – que nesses horários a programação é _indecente_?  
Tentei avisá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Ruki estava completamente corado, olhando para a tela perplexo e, sem dúvidas, paralisado. Processou a informação de que aquilo era _pornô_, e finalmente apertou o botão de mudar de canal, apressado... E não surtiu efeito algum; entrando em desespero, voltou a tentar fazer o controle funcionar, sem sucesso.  
Por que essa coisa tinha que pifar _logo agora_? E o que essas empresas de programação pensam ao inventar um aparelho sem botões de ligar e desligar?

"Rei-chan, eu não consigo mudar de canal...!"  
"Hm, deixe-me tentar..." – peguei o controle remoto e fiz o mesmo que ele, mas também não obtive resultado.

Ele tentava não olhar para a tela, mas era inevitável... Seus olhos estavam vidrados na televisão, e eu sentia seu corpo estremecer a cada vez que ouvia um gemido ou percebia, no filme, algum ângulo mais favorável.

"Chibi, eu vou desligar a TV, da tomada mesmo... Você pode se levantar, onegai?"

Ele não se mexeu e, ao tentar responder algo, a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um "Hnn", vagaroso e... _Obsceno_.  
Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha, e soltei um ofego qualquer ao conseguir respirar. Não queria admitir, mas provavelmente eu estava ficando excitado.  
Nós dois estávamos imóveis, admirando a tela; às vezes Ruki gemia ou ofegava, _tão adorável_, o que ia me tirando qualquer pingo de sanidade que eu ainda tivesse. Quem me dera não ser tão certinho com o que eu prometo, mesmo que para mim mesmo...

"Hnn..." – ouvi a voz do baixinho ao pé de meu ouvido – "Rei-channn..."

Eu sei que ele fazia isso não propositalmente, mas não hesitei em, passando a mão por seus cabelos, sussurrar, num tom sensual:

"Você quer alguma coisa de mim, Chibi?"  
"Eu..." – ele estava praticamente _delirando_ em meus braços; parou por alguns instantes e se deu conta do que ia falar, mudando a frase – "...Preciso me trancar no banheiro..."

Oras, como assim? Se Ruki quisesse se livrar da carga diária de provocação que eu jogava para cima dele, poria contar comigo para fazer iso – não me importaria em ajudá-lo... Afinal, isso era o que eu mais queria fazer no momento.

"Hm, para se aliviar _disso aqui_?", perguntei, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu baixo ventre, já notavelmente ereto.  
"Ahh...", ele gemeu baixo, tentando se soltar de meus braços. "...É... Gomen, Rei-chan, eu... Eu já volto...!!"

E meu baixinho simplesmente se levantou, correndo – mesmo que mancando – para o banheiro. Como ele podia não perceber que eu faria absolutamente todo o trabalho se ele quisesse?  
...Ou, talvez, ele simplesmente não quisesse. Meu coração doeu de leve, lamentando por não poder fazer nada para provocar prazer nele. Suspirei. Algum dia, talvez... Levantando-me, tirei a televisão da tomada, logo deitando no sofá com as costas para o resto do mundo.  
Não se passou muito tempo até que comecei a ouvir alguns gemidos – e aquela era a voz de Ruki – vindos do banheiro, pronunciando _meu_ nome. O que ele pensava estar fazendo com minha sanidade? Não era possível, isso ainda iria me consumir! Nós dois queríamos isso, mas negávamos um para o outro tudo o que desejávamos... Como se fosse algo proibido, que fosse digno de se sentir nojo de fazer. Eu ficaria irritado com toda essa hesitação, mas só podia, nesse momento, me incomodar com o volume que se formara em minhas calças devido aos gemidos do baixinho. Droga, eu seria condenado a ficar ouvindo isso _e não poder fazer nada_?  
Provavelmente sim... Então apenas fechei os olhos e tentei dormir – talvez, em meus sonhos, eu pudesse fazer algo a mais com ele. Meus braços estavam levemente doloridos e eu estava cansado, então seria uma tarefa até que fácil de ser executada.  
Ruki ficaria bem confortável ao dormir: como eu estava no sofá, ele seria obrigado a deitar-se em minha cama. _Em minha cama...!_ Só a visão dele deitado nela serviu para despertar mais ainda meus sentidos... E depois o cheiro dele ficaria impregnado em meus colchões: quem me dera sentí-lo para sempre.  
Eu estava de olhos fechados, parecendo adormecido, quando uma pequena mão veio ao encontro de meus cabelos.

"Rei-chan...?" – meu baixinho perguntou, acariciando meus fios loiros. Como era inocente...! – "Rei-chan, você dormiu...?"  
"Hm?", indaguei, abrindo os olhos para admirá-lo. Ele era um ajo, não era possível. "Ah, não... Eu só estava deitado. Você conseguiu fazer o que queria, afinal?"  
"Na verdade..." – pude vê-lo corando – "...Não..."  
"Por que?"

Aquilo estava ficando esquisito – mesmo para meus padrões –, tive que admitir.

"É que... Eu fiz aquilo tudo sozinho."  
"Ah.", exclamei, aparentando não ter segundas intenções. "Você... Quer ajuda?"  
"Eu..." – quase delirei com suas bochechas coradas.  
"Deixe de ser fresco e sente-se aqui."

Levantei-me do sofá, empurrando Ruki no mesmo.

"Rei-chan!?"  
"Você quer ou não?", perguntei, ajoelhando-me entre as pernas do meu baixinho.  
"Eu... Quero, mas..."  
"Mas?"  
"Não desse... Jeito."

Arregalei meus olhos.

"Como?"  
"É que..." – senti uma de minhas mãos ser guiada até seu baixo ventre, mas depois se deslocando, devagar, até _onde eu me recusava a entrar_. Mesmo por cima de todos os tecidos, ele gemeu – "Hm... Eu... Queria isso."  
"Taka-chan...", suspirei, "Eu nunca faria isso em você." – ao ver a expressão desolada dele, pus-me a corrigir a frase – "Digo, eu não quero te machucar. Façamos do meu jeito, sim?"

Ele estava com uma expressão muito triste, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça, encolhendo-se um pouco e abraçando uma almofada.

"Ah, Chibi, assim também não.", disse, passando uma mão em ses cabelos. "Talvez eu só não esteja preparado para isso... Algum dia nós poderemos fazer desse jeito, se você _realmente_ quiser."

Era horrível dar-lhe esperanças daquele jeito, pesava em minha consciência. Mas o que eu podia fazer se quisesse vê-lo mais feliz?  
Ruki sorriu tristemente, mas me perguntou:

"Você... Promete?"  
"Não posso jurar por minha vida... Mas se algum dia pudermos ter a oportunidade, não hesitarei."  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan..." – ao terminar a frase, soltou a almofada e levantou-se, andando para o quarto. "...Vem dormir comigo? Onegai!"

Não pude conter um sorriso divertido ao notar o desespero em sua voz, mas assenti.

"Claro que vou, Chibi."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uruha P.O.V.

Quem _ousa_ interrompeu meu sono com Yuu em plena madrugada?  
Tentei dormir de novo, mas a campainha era insistente, então resolvi atendê-la. Para minha surpresa, era nosso baterista.

"Kai?"  
"Uruha-san!", ele me disse, caindo em meus braço s e chorando. O que diabos...?  
"Ei, ei, o que houve?", perguntei, abraçando-o

Ele parecia desolado, procurando por alguma salvação. Como dava pena... Será que alguém tinha feito o mal?

"Miyavi-kun...", me respondeu, aos prantos. "Eu... Ele... Depois... Sozinho."  
"Tem certeza, Kai!?" – era possível entender, mesmo que em palavras desconexas, que o tatuado havia abandonado-o.  
"Hai...!"

Kai me abraçou com força, chorando, e eu só pude abraçá-lo na mesma intensidade.

"Você quer entrar?"  
"Onegai... Eu não quero ficar sozinho..."

Puxei o baterista, devagar, até a sala, sentando-o no sofá. Miyavi tinha feito algo horrível para ele estar desse jeito, pois eu sabia que Uke o amava demais; eu era como uma "mãe", que sabia de tudo... Sempre portava o segredo dos outros e, às vezes, podia decifrar alguns só de observar seu guardião.

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz errado, Uruha-san..."  
"Você disse o que sentia para ele?", perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.  
"Não..." – ele corou, ameaçando desabar de novo. "Ele só disse para fazermos _aquilo_."  
"Amor?" – Kai negou com a cabeça "..._Só sexo_, Kai!?"  
"É... Uruha-san, eu tenho medo de vê-lo na PS amanhã!"  
"Não evite-o... Apenas converse com ele e tente esclarecer as coisas. Quando você está apreensivo, a pior coisa a fazer é ignorar a razão. Confie em mim, isso já aconteceu comigo e com Yuu."  
"Mas vocês se dão tão bem, é diferente!", ele comentou.

Suspirei, pronto para contar uma história.

"Há tempos atrás não era bem assim. Lembra de quando você entrou no Gazetto?"  
"Quando o Yune-san saiu?" – mostrou-se interessado, por ser assunto tão antigo. De fato, ele adorava esse tipo de história. Não que eu me vangloriasse por tudo o que aconteceu entre eu e Aoi, mas de fato o desfecho era bonito.  
"Sim, sim. Mesmo naquele começo de banda eu e Yuu já estávamos meio que de olho um no outro, só que não conseguíamos nos expressar. Um certo dia, voltando para casa, ele me convidou para visitá-lo. De bom grado eu fui..."  
"E o que aconteceu?"  
"Fizemos sexo. Estávamos num clima favorável ensaiando um pouco das músicas da época, quando decidimos brincar de fanservice. Sem querer, foi longe demais. Paramos de tocar, do nada, enquanto começávamos um beijo quase selvagem de tão necessitado."

Kai corou ao, provavelmente, imaginar o beijo, então decidi maneirar:

"Hm, não vou entrar em detalhes. Acabamos soltando as guitarras em qualquer canto e fizemos tudo o que podíamos ali mesmo, sem falar nada um para o outro além das coisas básicas, aquelas que são impossíveis de não se dizer."  
"E depois?" – ele parecia uma criança ansiosa pelo final de uma história... Chegava a ser meigo, tratando-se de Kai.  
"Eu não dormi lá, só me troquei e fui para minha casa. Nos meses que passavam continuávamos só amigos e, de tempos em tempos, nos encontrávamos especialmente para descarregarmos as tensões... Só que a minha não passava, porque eu me dei conta de que estava realmente apaixonado."

Suspirei de novo, lembrando com clareza do que acontecera depois. O baterista me esperava, interessado.

"Algum tempo depois ele arranjou uma namorada. Não sei se você lembra, mas tiveram uns ensaios que eu faltei. Meio que em 2003, por aí."  
"Ué... Mas você não tinha ficado doente naquelas semanas?"  
"Aí que você se engana: foi só o que eu disse! Mas é que eu não queria ver Yuu de jeito nenhum... Era como se ele tivesse me traído, então eu fiquei depressivo até decidir tentar conversar. Fui at´r sua casa, um pouco hesitante, mas consegui demonstrar meu ciúmes."  
"Como assim?"  
"Lembro até hoje do que eu disse... 'Agora você não tem mais tempo para mim por causa da sua namorada, ne?'... Ele entendeu na conotação maliciosa e fizemos sexo de novo, só que... A mulher lá nos encontrou no meio do ato."

Só pude achar engraçada a expressão perplexa de Kai, ansioso por mais.

"Yuu simplesmente me deixou sozinho na cama e correu para ela... Fiquei muito mal de perceber que eu era apenas usado. Assim que ele levou um fora e uns sermões da outra, quem decidiu brigar com ele fui eu."  
"Hah, eu lembro bem disso!" – percebi Aoi entrando na sala e sentando numa poltrona, ao meu lado. "Acordei sozinho, o que você está fazendo aí com Kai?", ele perguntou, divertido.  
"Contando nossa história... Kai está com uns problemas, então eu decidi ajudá-lo."  
"Hai.", o baterista concordou. "Desculpe incomodar vocês dois a essa hora da madrugada."  
"Ah, que isso! Estamos aqui sempre que você quiser e precisar.", disse Yuu. "Agora, continua a história, porque a platéia" – e se apontou – "tá aumentando."  
"Claro!", respondi, sorrindo.

Agora eram duas crianças esperando o final.

"Enfim, Aoi estava mal por ter levado um fora e eu, ao invés de seguir minha sanidade e consolá-lo, deu um segundo fora!"  
"Putz, aquilo doeu, Uru. Não deixe-o bravo, Kai, eu falo sério!", ouvi uma voz comentar.  
"Yuu!", exclamei, brincando de estar emburrado.  
"Mas é sério, seus foras machucam mais do que qualquer outro!"  
"Faça o favor de calar sua linda e obscena boca e deixe eu continuar!", brinquei. Aoi concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Hmmm... Eu disse para ele que devia ter aproveitado enquanto me tinha, que me magoou muito, que me fez parecer um mero brinquedinho por causa da namorada... E foi só aí que ele se tocou de que eu o amava. Aliás, ele é lerdo até hoje!", eu ri, recebendo um tapinha dele. "...Mas já era tarde... Ficamos sempre longe um do outro quando ensaiávamos, até que Reita pareceu cansado de saber que _algo_ estava errado entre nós e decidiu nos convidar para jantar num restaurante aqui da cidade. Acabou não indo, de sacanagem, e nos deixou sozinhos lá... Sem querer, eu não me agüentei e chorei."  
"Nossa, foi ruim te ver daquele jeito.", Yuu comentou.

Meus olhos brilharam e eu sorri com a observação; todavia, continuei a história, segurando uma das mãos dele.

"...Ele me abraçou e pediu mil desculpar enquanto eu dizia o quanto eu o amava. No final, acabamos tendo um jantar romântico ali mesmo e Yuu até me pediu em namoro! Até hoje não me arrependo de ter aceitado..."

Kai sorriu, apesar de ainda triste. Era bom que ele tomasse nossa história como exemplo para falar com Miyavi.  
Eu visava um final feliz para os dois, e também queria que não fosse tão complicado quando tudo entre Yuu e eu.

"Talvez eu fale com ele..."  
"Ele quem?", pude ouvir meu lerdo perguntar.

O baterista ruborizou, mostrando que, provavelmente, não falaria por si. Me limitei a fazer um "M" com as mãos, vendo que o outro entendera.

"Aaah, o tatuado? Nunca pensei em vocês dois juntos! Acho que estou, realmente, ficando lerdo."  
"Yuu!", reprovei. "Você é um idiota, nunca percebe nada."  
"Não me xingue, mamãe... Vou descontar isso na cama."

Nós dois estávamos brincando de brigar, e Kai sorria – fiquei aliviado ao vê-lo assim, um pouquinho mais feliz. Era bom que pudéssemos fazer algo por ele! Mesmo que bobo, mesmo que para apenas relevar sua situação com Miyavi.

"Às vezes...", ele começou. "Eu queria ter momentos assim com o Miyavi-kun."  
"Você terá!", respondi.  
"Assim espero." – o baterista estava mais animado e, ao terminar a frase, sorriu um pouco tristemente.

Passamos algum tempo em silêncio, apenas nos encarando, até que Aoi quebrou as barreiras do som e bradou:

"Então, eu estou com sono! Quando podemos dormir, Kou-chan?"  
"Você é uma gracinha.", me limitei a dizer, apertando uma de suas bochechas.  
"Querem que eu saia?" – foi a vez de Kai interferir.  
"Oh, não, Por favor, passe a noite aqui. Eu, como dono do dono dessa casa, permito.", respondi, rindo.  
"Ei, como assim dono do dono?", resmungou Yuu. "Que eu saiba, quem é dono aqui sou eu."  
"Hm, eu sou passivo porque gosto!", me defendi. "Qualquer dia desses, te pego de surpresa! Enfim...", continuei, virando-me para Uke, "Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Sei que não é a cama de luxo do Aoi, mas já é melhor que o sofá."  
"Hai!", ele respondeu, mais animado. "Vou indo então... Oyasumi para vocês dois."  
"Qualquer coisa é só chamar.", avisei.

Kai nos acenou, levantando, como forma de dizer que entendeu. Pouco tempo depois dele sumir pelo corredor, fomos nós dois que voltamos a deitar, num nó mais forte ainda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EU ACABEI, EU ACABEI, É UM MILAGREEEEEEEEE!!  
Er, enfim. Capítulo IV aqui, feito, lido... Review? Poooor favor? (puppy eyes)

Essa história do Aoi e do Uruha provavelmente vai ter uma fic própria, mas isso mais para frente.  
Hm, sobre o capítulo V, não faço idéia. Não tenho nada digitado nem escrito ainda, então pode demorar mais um pouco. By the way, como será um novo dia nele, minhas idéias vão se renovar e, é, sei lá. Perdi a linha do que eu tava escrevendo aqui. XD  
Boa leitura, espero que tenham gostado até agora!  
Aceito sugestões para os próximos capítulos. 8D


	5. Recado aos Leitores depois de eras!

Gente... Vocês querem que eu termine isso? Parei pra lembrar disso e vi que tem uns trechos já escritos do próximo capítulo, e eu odeio odeio deixar as coisas inacabadas. DHASOHOADSHOADS

Lembro que tem gente que lia, mas sei lá né, isso faz o que? Dois~três anos? ):


End file.
